


It's all in the way you touch me

by antigrav_vector



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Armor, Armor Kink, Armor Porn, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Marking, Mission Fic, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Steve and JARVIS are totally BFFs, Steve is bad at phone sex, Steve knows what he wants and how to get it, Tech Porn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex, Workshop sex, and pretty much ignores all subsequent MCU canon, basically lots of sex, mention of kink negotiation, minor exhibitionism, reasonably accurate real world science, science talk, shared baths, takes place just post-Cap2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much shameless threesome smut. Plot is present but minimal. Consider yourselves warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my lovely beta readers: [lil_1337](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337), and [LadyDeBrief](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeBrief).
> 
> Notes: If you haven't already guessed by the tags, this is pretty much all of the porn. And it kinda got away from me. This was meant to be a one-shot armour kink fic, and top out at about 4000 words. … Welp. It's morphed into a chapter fic and is now currently hovering at about 19000 words. Gods help me.
> 
> I'll probably update the tags as each chapter gets posted, but they are accurate and current to the manuscript as it stands now, in draft form.
> 
> I aim to update once a week, or so.
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: now with gift art from ssyn3! Anyone so inclined should shower her with praise, it's lovely! :D

It was happening more and more often, now. Steve worried his lower lip as he stared down at the still blank page of his sketchbook. Thinking and letting himself trace back through over a year of shared history.

Even when he and Tony had been feeling out the boundaries of their relationship, in the months after the Chitauri Invasion and the massive cleanup effort that followed, he couldn't seem to stop himself thinking about Tony's armor in a way that, well, he probably shouldn't have. But something about the grace and the power inherent in it was just that sexy. And the fact that Tony was piloting it sure as hell didn't help. In fact, Steve suspected that was a large part of the appeal. But most of all it was the way the armour didn't reduce his manual dexterity at all. That was just...

Steve suppressed a blush, even knowing he was alone in the room.

But he had never quite worked up the nerve to ask Tony about it -- and Tony had never guessed -- before Bucky reentered their lives so dramatically. And that had only made things worse, in a lot more ways than just the obvious.

Despite the fact that they were both still reeling from the events of the past Christmas, Tony's nightmares, and the Mandarin's manipulation, Steve couldn't not go to DC when Fury called him in. Not when Fury had hinted at something much deeper than the missions he'd been given thus far. Not when Fury lied as easily as he told the truth and layered schemes within schemes like a chess grandmaster would.

Tony had been upset and frustrated that he couldn't tag along to help, but had reluctantly given in to the inevitable and agreed. He'd sent Steve off with a scorching kiss and a demand that he come home in one piece.

Steve couldn't help the way his fingers drifted to his lips at the memory, even now.

Tony'd had to stay in new York to rebuild Stark Industries' reputation again after that mess with the Mandarin, despite having very publicly saved the President and stopped the oil spill that the exploding tanker would have caused.

Afterwards, Tony had come storming into the hospital ward, still half in his suit though it had been in the process of retracting and stowing itself away, and all but collapsed into a chair next to the bed to hold his hand for hours in dead silence, or so Sam told him. He'd still been out for the count, so he didn't know the full truth of the matter, but Steve was inclined to believe Sam over Tony, who'd denied it all vehemently. It was also something of a relief to know Sam was fine with their relationship. It hadn't been a real worry, since Sam was a stand-up guy, but it had pricked at Steve every so often. It still amused Steve that Sam had been so impressed with Tony's armour that he'd talked about it for days. Albeit not when Tony was around.

Once Steve was out of medical and they had returned to New York to hole up in Stark Tower while the dust from the information leak slowly settled, his traitorous brain had started spinning filthy fantasies again. Which would have been fine under most circumstances, but after the recent events, he couldn't stop himself wondering what it would feel like to have Bucky's metal hand all over him. In him. He buried the notion as best he could by jumping Tony anytime he had the opportunity. Doing his best to forget that he'd ever been attracted to Bucky.

It took another six weeks to bring the Winter Soldier in, and seven more on top of that to bring enough of Bucky back that the surviving remnants of SHIELD would consent to let him live in the Tower. The moment the information leak that Natasha had made had been discovered by the Internet, Tony had picked it up, through JARVIS. He'd been the one to see it for the opportunity it was to have Fury owe him a big favor, immediately mobilize any SHIELD agents he could find in New York proper that JARVIS assured him were clean and assemble them in the large Tower conference room; the one that took up a whole floor of the building. Then he'd had JARVIS scrambling messages to any of the undercover agents who would be open targets in the next few hours, prioritized by how sensitive their missions were and how difficult it would be to contact them. All of this had resulted in a very large and very confused group of people getting very hurriedly briefed on the situation and organized to help bring in any of the remaining uncompromised agents that they could.

Long afterward, Fury, very grudgingly, had admitted that without Tony's immediate action, they would have lost a hell of a lot more people. It had been enough of a blow as it was.

In the week that had followed the leak, Steve had been laid up, recovering. He'd spent the next five searching for and not finding Bucky. It had been nerve wracking; after the second week, he'd stopped keeping a count of the number of times he'd come close enough to almost see Bucky turn a corner and vanish. After the fourth week, he'd given in and returned to the Tower and Tony, who he knew was worrying a ridiculous amount despite the constant contact Steve made sure to keep, and continued his search from there.

He and Tony had both been woken by JARVIS a week or so later, sometime in the hours before dawn, and the AI's voice had sounded very apologetic. There was a very stubborn uninvited guest in the communal kitchen and what did they want to do about him? The picture that had popped up had Steve out of bed and struggling with a pair of sweats before Tony had fully processed what he was seeing. Bucky.

Realizing who that had to be, calmly lounging against the marble topped island with a glass of... something in his hand, Tony had rolled to his feet with a curse and torn out of the room, without bothering to put on a stitch of clothing over his boxers. Steve, unsure what to think of his lover's reaction, had hurried after him to find the communal floor empty except for Bucky.

Before they could get past the point of simply staring at one another, Tony had reappeared, suited up in the armour. Bucky, naturally, had not been thrilled, surprised into reacting without thinking, and attacked him. In the ensuing shouting match and hand to hand fight, a good amount of the communal floor's furniture had gotten demolished, and by the time it was over they'd lost ten minutes calming everyone's nerves.

The conversation with his old friend that had followed had been... strange. Half the time, Bucky seemed to remember fragments of who he was and had been, and the other half he'd been confused. Tony, thankfully, had picked up on that surprisingly quickly and the tension had eased significantly. He did refuse to take off the armour, though.

Steve had talked to Bucky about things they both should remember for something like an hour and a half, ignoring Tony who paced and muttered in the background, encouraging every flicker of memory that he saw. Once the sun had risen, all three of them had calmed a lot, and Tony called Natasha, who had agreed to pull a few strings when she heard what had happened. Shortly thereafter, Bucky was being checked over by what was left of SHIELD, and Tony was lobbying to have Bucky stay in the Tower.

It had been one of the best days he'd spent in the future, despite the destruction.

The filthy thoughts refused to disappear, though, and eventually, something had to give. About a week after SHIELD had finally been convinced to let Bucky move into the Tower, Tony had picked up on Steve's fascination.

It had led to a very awkward conversation. Mostly due to Tony's ridiculous innuendo. But he'd admitted to having some similar thoughts about Bucky's arm.

And that admission, naturally, had led almost immediately into a second awkward conversation. This time with Bucky present. The surprised look on Bucky's face had almost made it worth the embarrassment, though. And that one had ended with Bucky joining them in bed that evening, so it wasn't all bad.

It had taken several more weeks of trial, error, and experiment before they'd agreed to make the arrangement permanent. Or as permanent as they could make it, in their line of work. Even after Tony had given in and admitted his own attraction to Bucky. Looking back, they had been moving very quickly, but somehow they'd made it work. In some ways Tony understood Bucky better than Steve did, and the two of them had developed the habit of talking out things in the wee hours of the morning in Tony's workshop when there were half-memories nagging at Bucky, or nightmares keeping Tony from sleeping. Steve had felt like he was being left out at first. Had felt it keenly. But Bucky had seemed to improve a little more after each late night, and Steve refused to interfere with that.

Amusingly enough, the turning point had come during a science fiction movie marathon. The rest of the team, minus Thor, who was still in Asgard, had already been assembled for an hour and a half as JARVIS continued to play their queue of intermingled team favorites and movies they thought Steve and Bucky should see. Tony had sauntered in, late, his face and arms bearing some incongruous streaks of an unidentifiable substance that Steve suspected was probably engine grease, and flopped down on the sofa between Steve and Bucky, stretching out his legs until they were draped across Steve's, and using Bucky's thigh as a pillow. Just inserting himself into their personal space and assuming they would both be fine with that.

Throughout their acquaintance, Tony had always been somewhat touch hungry. It had been that way right from the start, albeit in a vastly different context and for a very different reason. As they'd slowly progressed from wary acceptance of one another's positions on the team to reluctant friendship and then a little further into mutual attraction, the touches had gradually morphed in character and intent. For the first weeks after they'd gotten together, Tony couldn't seem to stop touching. It had taken Steve a few weeks to realize it was his lover's way of reassuring himself that things between them were real. Were still wanted.

It hadn't taken long for that to extend to the rest of the team as well, albeit in a much more cautious manner. With Bucky, the touches had escalated quickly, Steve admitted. He hadn't seen it at the time, but it was obvious in retrospect. And then--

Steve shook his head at the memory of Bucky's gobsmacked expression, a smile he could feel creeping over his features. Bucky had been shocked by the trust inherent in the action. The rest of the team had still been treating him a bit gingerly at the time, including Natasha, not sure what he did and didn't remember, or how he would react to any of them. Steve had been fine with Bucky, essentially treating him as he had before they'd been so traumatically separated. Tony had as well, to everyone's surprise. And it had been particularly clear to see, that night.

With the way Tony'd been positioned, no one would have had the time to stop Bucky from killing Tony, if he'd tripped over a bad memory and fallen headlong into a flashback or gotten triggered. Not even Steve, who'd been closest. Everyone else in the room had tensed, hard, in what felt like a collective intake of breath. A gearing up for a fight, if it was needful. And in that moment, Tony's reaction, or rather, the lack thereof, had thrown everything into sharp relief. He hadn't moved. Hell, if anything he'd relaxed more and settled in closer to Bucky and closed his eyes.

The look of near devastation he'd seen in Bucky's eyes when they'd met his had thrown Steve into a mire of emotion he couldn't quite sort out. He'd forced himself to set everything aside and throw Bucky a shrug, not trusting his voice enough to speak, and let his hands wander back and forth over Tony's calves. Tony had made a contented sound, and minutes later his breathing had evened out into sleep, lulled by the touches.

The atmosphere in the room had relaxed painfully slowly. Everyone but Steve had been warily keeping an eye on the three of them, all obviously ready to jump in at the first sign of possible violence. It had only calmed, when, as the credits of the current film rolled, Bucky's hand had seemingly involuntarily tangled itself in Tony's hair to scratch gently at his scalp. It had gotten a luxurious stretch and a very pleased purr out of the engineer, and an amused huff out of Sam. Steve had almost wanted to laugh at the well-hidden expression of near awe on Bucky's face.

The next afternoon, Bucky had sought them out in Tony's workshop, and haltingly asked them why him. His eyes had been on Tony the whole time. Tony's response, knee jerk as it was, had been to quip something flippant at Bucky about wanting him for the tech in his arm. But a moment later, Tony had realized that Bucky meant it, put down his spanner, and stalked over, an almost smouldering look in his eyes, to kiss the breath out of him. And that was an image that Steve knew would probably never fail to get him off. He'd done his best to burn it into his memory.

Needless to say, in the ten increasingly heated minutes that followed, JARVIS hadn't needed any prompting to lock down the floor so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

None of them had felt the need to bring up the topic again after that. Tony had been very insistent that he wouldn't be doing anything with Bucky, or Steve, that was remotely unwanted. On any of their parts. And that he had something of a vested interest in keeping both of them, meantime.

It had been sort of humbling. Steve knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was probably the closest Tony would ever come to a declaration of anything romantic.

That had been last week. And though things had finally settled enough for them to really get comfortable in their relationship after that talk, Steve admitted to himself with a silent sigh, he still couldn't get the idea of Bucky's arm out of his mind. And it kept coming back in ever filthier detail.

It was something he wasn't sure how his lovers would react to.

Besides. Their sex life was fine without those kinds of complications. He was fine with things as they were. Didn't _need_ to indulge those thoughts.

Steve startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and the scent of Tony's cologne followed, before a very familiar torso leaned against him accompanied by an amused chuckle. He hadn't even heard Tony come in. Steve reached back to pull Tony down over the back of the sofa by his belt to land next to him, half in his lap. Tony's expression was caught somewhere between laughter and a mock pout. The laughter was winning.

"Hi Tony," Steve shook his head, mock-disappointed.

"You looked bored. I had to fix that," came the reply, accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Tony shifted slightly, the corner of Steve's sketchbook apparently digging into his shoulder.

Steve didn't answer verbally, carding his hand through Tony's hair instead.

"What's been going through that head of yours lately, hmm?" Tony asked, his tone wavering between enjoyment and speculation. "You've been all awkward for something like a week now."

Steve couldn't help the blush that started creeping up his neck as he was reminded of all the things he'd been trying _not_ to think about. He tried to hide his reactions. "Nothing important."

But it was too late. "Ooooh, no you don't. 'Nothing' wouldn't get you all embarrassed or half hard. Come on, tell me," Tony demanded. "Is this about some horrifying new porn Clint tried to pass off as common knowledge?"

Steve remembered the incident in question vividly, and coughed uncomfortably as he turned redder. "No, nothing like that," he managed, though the words were slightly choked.

"Then what is it?" Tony turned his head to press his nose into the join of Steve's torso and thigh, inhaling deeply and almost nuzzling him. Steve wasn't sure whether he was more embarrassed or turned on. "It's not that I mind the sex," Tony continued after a moment, "God knows I do not mind that at all. But you can't bury whatever it is you're worrying about in hormones. Doesn't work. I've tried."

Tony wasn't going to let it go, after this, either. Steve knew that from experience. Giving in, he ducked his head and muttered, "armour."

"Wait, what?" Tony sounded stunned. "What does that mean?"

An unexpected voice interjected, "it means he wants to mess around with your tech and mine, Tony."

Steve hadn't realized Bucky was in the room. This was turning out _not_ to be a good day for his self preservation skills. He looked up to see Bucky leaning casually against the inside of the doorframe, arms crossed, one foot planted against the wall for balance, and his head down just enough to shade his features from view. The devilish smirk was audible, though, as he continued, "he's been eyeing my arm for a while now, as well. Pretty sure it turns him on."

Caught somewhere between horror and interest, Steve couldn't find the words to object. Perhaps he should have known better than to expect Bucky not to notice.

"That so?" Tony's posture was suddenly a lot looser, going as lax as he could and still keep his spot in Steve's lap. The move made his head rest against Steve's groin with just enough weight and pressure to feel like a relief. He knew better than to think that was coincidental or unintended. Tony was the worst kind of tease, and knew exactly what buttons to push. Steve forced himself not to look down at Tony, focusing on Bucky instead. "Think we should indulge him, Buck?" Tony continued, "He has been keeping this from us. Or trying to."

"Hmm," Bucky looked up enough to meet Steve's eyes, now. "You should know by now that he's fine in the field, but stuff like this? Stuff that feels deviant? Isn't something he's comfortable with like we are."

"Still," Tony objected, acknowledging then dismissing the point, "I say we make him wait a little. He'll enjoy it just as much, if not more, if it comes as a surprise."

Steve twitched at the thought, suppressing a whine. It brought back his guilty little fantasy of the two of them simply pouncing on him in the workshop after a mission, in Tony's case without bothering to strip off the armour fully. They didn't seem upset by the idea of his weird attachment to their tech. Maybe they would be willing to --

"Yeah," Bucky's voice was speculative, but broke easily into Steve's thoughts despite the almost soft tone. "You have a point." He paused as he pushed off the doorframe to saunter over to stand behind Steve's shoulders as Tony had done not five minutes earlier, then asked Steve directly. "That sound like something you might want, Steve?"

Steve nodded, the movement made slightly awkward by the way he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Bucky's. It took him a moment to scrape together the coherence to reply, and when he managed, his voice was rough. "Yeah."

"Good," Tony sat up, his shoulder brushing against the length of Steve's torso as he moved, "then that's settled. Now, I think I'm going to--"

"If you think you can tease me like that and leave, you clearly have no idea who you're dealing with," Steve finally found his voice, as he pinned Tony to the cushions of the sofa by the front of one shoulder. Bucky, ever the opportunist, didn't hesitate to join in, stepping around the sofa to thread his metal hand into Steve's hair, and following up the movement by crouching to kiss Tony soundly.

It distracted Tony thoroughly enough that Steve managed to get Tony's fly open before a pair of calloused hands groped at his shoulders. It didn't take much more effort to strip off the worn jeans Tony was prone to wearing for his work in the shop. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them.

Bucky was still doing his best to kiss Tony until his lips were bright red and sensitive. He broke the kiss just long enough to haul up on Tony's t-shirt and strip it off, while Steve reached down to take Tony in hand.

It was satisfying to see and feel the proof that Tony wasn't as unaffected by the discussion as he'd pretended; he was almost as hard as Steve felt. "So you know," Steve challenged them both, not expecting an answer. "What are you going to do about it?"

He couldn't resist the urge to get his mouth on Tony any longer. The scent of his cologne was stronger now that he wasn't wearing a stitch anymore, and it was mingling with the other smells of the workshop that clung to him. Steve could taste hot metal on Tony's skin when he bent to re-explore the planes of his lover's chest. It fell somewhere between erotic and comforting, a smell he always associated with Tony, and home. And, by extension, with sex.

"Well," Bucky's hands drifted down Tony's torso caressing and teasing as he spoke, working in counterpoint to Steve's movements, "I was all for just hauling you up to the bedroom."

The thought sent a hard shiver through Steve that would have sent him to his knees if he'd been standing. He gave in to the impulse to scrape his teeth over one of Tony's pectorals and then further down, teasing at his torso and just barely avoiding touching Tony's cock. His hands found purchase on Tony's waist and Steve pinned him to the cushions as Bucky followed his example, kissing down Tony's neck and upper arm to tease at the sensitive spot inside the crook of his elbow. Tony buried his hands in Bucky's hair as the combined sensation made him arch against them and squirm in an attempt to get just that little bit more friction.

"Steve, Steve--" Tony's voice hitched as he tried to get more than a name past his lips, still trying to get more of Steve's attention even though he had nearly all of it already. "You--ah!-- you're both wearing too many clothes!"

Bucky hummed in agreement. "He has a point, Steve."

Without bothering to reply, Steve simply hauled his t-shirt up over his head, managing not to let go of Tony with both hands in the process. He dropped the shirt over the back of the sofa, glad the piece of furniture faced away from the door, and rolled just far enough to pin Tony underneath him with his body weight. One of his hands drifted down between Tony's legs, past the insistent erection, and toyed with sensitive skin beyond, pressing in just slightly. Just enough to tease and hint. "What do you want, Tony?"

"Steve! Fuck!" Tony gasped out.

Bucky huffed, amused. "That can be arranged," he suggested as his own shirt fell open to hang loose from his shoulders, all the buttons undone. It drifted lightly around him as he settled onto his haunches and added his hands to the mix, touching them both as he pleased. Steve jerked when a cool metal hand trailed up his flank and across his shoulder blade to rest at the nape of his neck. The movement made Tony whine.

"Fucking hell," Tony ground out a moment later. "Either fuck me, or let Barnes do it."

"What makes you think I wouldn't tease you just as mercilessly, Stark?" Bucky smirked.

Steve had to agree with the sentiment. Keeping Tony on the edge was fun, and for all his protests, he enjoyed it too. He'd gone out of his way to be explicit about just how much he liked it after the first time Steve had tried it with him and ended up apologizing when the begging got a bit too fervent. He knew better now.

Bucky handed Steve a condom and a tube of lube he'd pulled out of some pocket. The lube was body-warm in Steve's hands. Bucky must have either planned this, or simply carried it around all day. Both were thoughts that strained his control. Tony added to the fire when he let his body go loose again, doing what he could to tease back with the combined show of trust and want, Steve suspected. It tended to work better on Bucky than on him, but it was still a very effective tactic. Steve slicked up two fingers.

"Well, you usually listen to reason," Tony tried, his fists clenched around handfuls of the sofa's upholstery.

"Reason?" He quipped back as he worked a finger into Tony, stopping at the first knuckle. "Since when do you apply reason to anything the three of us do together?"

Tony didn't reply, instead doing his level best to find the leverage to force Steve's finger deeper. It failed pretty miserably, albeit mostly because Bucky swooped back in to claim his mouth in another kiss and distracted him at an opportune moment.

Steve took advantage of Bucky's diversion, adding another finger and working both deeper, trying not to let himself remember how good the heat and slickness would feel wrapped around him. If he did, this would be over far too soon. Tony moaned into Bucky's mouth, his hands coming up to bury themselves in Bucky's hair again before trailing determinedly lower until they reached the waistband of Bucky's jeans. Deftly opening the fly despite the slightly awkward angle, Tony pushed Bucky's pants and underwear down just enough to get at what he wanted, then slid his hands over skin until he had a solid grip on Bucky's ass. Using what leverage he had, Tony urged Bucky to stand and step closer.

Bucky went willingly, breaking the kiss. Steve was fairly sure what Tony had in mind, by this point. It was confirmed a moment later; Bucky made the most obscene sound of mingled gratitude, pleasure, and relief, as Tony took him into his mouth and started doing his best to make Bucky lose all sense of time with his tongue.

"Jesus, _Tony_..." Bucky groaned, his hands resting on Tony's jaw and shoulder, respectively. Keeping himself from trying to urge Tony to move faster by sheer force of will.

The visual made Steve pause just long enough for Tony to thrust his hips impatiently. Grinding down on Steve's hand, Tony did what he could to drive the fingers penetrating him as deep as he could manage while keeping Bucky's cock in his mouth.

It was nearly enough to break Steve's control.

Nearly.

He was pretty sure he'd just left a few finger shaped bruises on Tony's flank, and that only spurred him on. He hastily finished what he was doing, shucking his pants to slide on the condom and slick himself up. Then, shifting until he was pressed against Tony just hard enough to tease, Steve got close enough to lick at the corner of Tony's mouth where it was wrapped around Bucky, tasting both of them. It got the most amazing needy sound out of both of them as he did. Drawing things out a little.

Just listening to the noises they were making was enough to get Steve to give in to the urge to mark Bucky, this time. He caught the skin over his lover's hip between his teeth and did his best to leave a livid bruise behind. Bucky hissed and visibly forced himself not to thrust forward, the muscles in his legs tensing hard as he took a stuttering breath. "Steve," he groaned, "not helping."

Steve hummed in agreement, knowing Bucky would be able to hear his pleased smirk. Tony, predictably, was more concerned with getting what he wanted. He let go of Bucky with one hand, reaching down to reposition Steve, who'd slipped down a little, and thrust his hips as best he could. He only partially succeeded. Steve couldn't help his reflexive grab for Tony's hips, slowing him down after he'd determinedly worked about a third of Steve's length in, and forcing Tony to stop and let himself adjust.

It was clear from Tony's reaction that his bid to get Steve to move hadn't worked as well as he'd wanted. He whined around Bucky, eliciting a curse, and squirmed, nonverbally and unequivocally demanding that Steve fuck him into the sofa.

Steve had to grit his teeth to hold back. The way the squirming made Tony's muscles ripple around him was _very_ distracting. Bucky's metal hand landed on his lower back, then, trailing ever so slowly and teasingly lower and lower, lingering for a moment before disappearing. When it came back, coated in lube and teased at his opening, Steve couldn't hold back anymore. It was far too close to his fantasies. The feeling of the cool metal on his skin made him twitch and gasp, which made Tony moan loudly. Which in turn got a choked sound out of Bucky.

After that, giving in to the rising need to move didn't feel like surrender. Not when it was what all of them wanted.

Bucky's other hand was following a meandering path across Tony's face and neck, lingering on his throat, as though to feel everything from the outside as well. Tony's eyes were locked on Bucky's and he moaned again, his throat working around Bucky where he was buried deep in Tony's mouth. Tony loved it, his eyelids fluttering shut, and that small movement was apparently what sent Bucky tumbling over the knife edge.

The visual of Bucky curling around Tony with a low breathless groan as though he'd been gut punched was amazing on its own. Also feeling Bucky lean on his shoulder for balance, as Tony worked him through the aftershocks was just...

Steve viciously throttled back the need to bury his face in the crook of Tony's neck and bite down. No marks where they'd show. They'd had that conversation too many times.

Thankfully, before he gave in to the temptation, Bucky turned languidly in Tony's grip as Tony released him and tipped Steve's head up, this time kissing _him_ thoroughly.

Steve was glad of the distraction. Well, until Bucky reached down and started fluidly jerking Tony, who all but thrashed in Steve's arms. "Fuck! More-- _ah_!" was all Tony managed to say before Bucky gave him what he wanted, with a satisfied smirk.

Tony almost immediately tensed, hard, coming all over himself with a near silent gasp for air. It sent Steve tumbling over the edge after him, overwhelmed by the sensations.

A few days passed quietly after that conversation, but Steve didn't forget about it. Couldn't. Not when the topic was so inflammatory.

It left him feeling edgy and strangely off balance. He'd never liked waiting for the other shoe to drop, as it were.

Sure, he could have instigated something, but Tony seemed to get a lot of enjoyment out of the harmless kind of planning and scheming that went into surprising him. Or Bucky.

So he left it alone, as far as he was able.

Steve felt his mouth twist in a wry expression as he walked into the open communal kitchen in the Tower and pulled out the makings of a sandwich without really thinking about what he was doing. Lunchtime had come and gone while he'd distracted himself in the gym and he knew that if he didn't eat something, JARVIS would tattle to Tony. Who had always nagged him about those sorts of things, even when they had still disliked one another. It made Steve want to shake his head; Tony was a walking bundle of contradictions, even after you'd managed to get past most of the masks.

His sandwich prepared, he put things away, and turned to face the floor-to-ceiling windows on the south face of the Tower.

After a beat, his mind wandered inevitably back to the previous topic as he ate, unable to leave well enough alone.

He was fairly certain that neither Tony nor Bucky would be able to hold back for long, in this case. Both were generally inclined to jump headlong into trouble and only then concern themselves with getting back out. Unfortunately they were both also quick witted enough to manage that, which tended to encourage the habit. Steve felt the crooked smile pull at his lips again. There was no way he'd ever convince either of them to think first and leap after.

Didn't stop him from trying, though.

And the temptation to just jump right in would be all the worse, considering this was a newly confessed kink that they would be exploiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain," JARVIS' smooth tones broke into his musings, "sir would like to see you in the workshop once you are through eating."

Steve looked up reflexively as he answered, "did he specify for what?"

"No, but I would venture to say it is likely something related to your gear. He has been working on upgrading the armour layer of your suit, and I am nearly finished fabricating the latest prototype design."

Steve smiled crookedly. That sounded like Tony was worrying about him again. "Please let him know I'll be down in about ten minutes, then, JARVIS."

"Of course, Captain."

Steve crammed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and climbed the two flights of stairs to his apartment on the next floor, a plan taking shape.

This would be a good opportunity to try to debauch Tony in his workshop. They'd tried a lot of things in the last couple of months, but that was something not yet crossed off the list. They'd discussed it, but, well. Kept getting distracted. It was mostly Bucky's fault, really. But since Bucky was off with Natasha on what she had made sound like a sightseeing trip to the Balkans, Steve was fairly sure his plan would succeed. This time.

Steve gave JARVIS a sloppy half salute when his door popped open just before he reached it. Having an AI for an ally was also not something he could ever have imagined before moving into the Tower, Steve reflected, but it was very useful. Especially when it came to surprising his creator.

Pausing only long enough to gather the necessary supplies to put his plan into action, Steve carefully stowed the things in his pockets and considered his next move. He still had a minute or so before he'd need to ask JARVIS to call the elevator.

Tony was almost always willing to be distracted, but if he was working on something Important, he tended to complain about the lost time afterwards.

"JARVIS," Steve asked aloud, "how annoyed would Tony be with a distraction, today?"

The AI sounded distinctly amused when he replied. "I believe today falls between coffee bribe and enforced physical contact, Captain."

So, either bring coffee or be prepared to neck on the sofa, Steve translated with a grin. Necking on the sofa, it was. Or, well, something even better. "Gotcha."

"If you are ready, Captain, the elevator awaits."

The trip down was as smooth as always, barely even registering as movement, and deceptively fast. Fifty-four-odd floors traversed in under a minute. It was a marvel of engineering, if you asked Steve, but Tony seemed to think it was nothing.

In comparison to some of his other work, it was, Steve had to admit. At least in terms of complexity. But that didn't detract from its combined elegance and utility.

He forced the idle thoughts away as the elevator doors slid open, nearly soundless on their well-greased tracks, to reveal the glass viewing wall of the workshop. As Steve approached the door, the holographic keypad popped up, and he smoothly put in his passcode. It was a mere formality, though, and he knew it. Anyone who could get past JARVIS and to this point that wasn't supposed to be there would hardly be stumped by a passcode.

Which wasn't to say that there were no other defenses in place, but that wasn't the point.

Tony turned from his position at his main workstation at the sound of the door opening. For once the pounding music he liked to listen to as he worked was quiet.

"Steve, finally," he grumbled around a twitch of a smile. "I'd have thought you'd be quicker to come test out new tech."

"Tony, I don't _need_ new tech."

Tony snorted, mock-offended. "False. Everyone needs new tech. Come on," he stood and sauntered over to a stand on the far side of the workshop where he'd set up a dummy with Steve's proportions.

Letting JARVIS scan him for it had been strange, but ultimately painless. On the other hand, Tony's constant comments about it had occasionally grated, for all that they were always complimentary. It wasn't that he was ashamed, exactly, or body shy. It ... He didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, he looked good, but Bucky and Tony both matched him, in their own ways. They just refused to see it for themselves.

Tony cleared his throat impatiently.

Steve rolled his eyes, and refocused his attention. "Okay, okay. What have you got?"

"Well, your suit as it is now has layers of spandex toughened with carbon fibre, Kevlar, and Nomex. And it weighs a ton. What would you say if I told you I found a way to get the same toughness into half the weight per square inch?"

Steve had to stare for a moment. "You've got my attention. Go on."

Tony grinned at him, gratified now. "Rather than three thick layers, this has seven thinner ones. Same old toughened spandex for a shell, with Kevlar and Nomex underneath, but, and here's the fun part, I've added a layer of non-Newtonian impact gel and nanotube reinforced nonpermeable biohazard rated isolation fabric under that. And, then, of course, a layer of padding and the cotton contact layer. It's a little bulkier than the last version, but it'll stand up to pretty much everything short of a nuke, based on preliminary tests. I think it--"

Steve cut him off by reeling him in for a kiss. Tony was trying to not only improve what he was carrying into battle but also defend him from everything he could think of. It was sweet in its own way.

When he was released, Tony simply stared at him for a long moment before he spoke. "Want to try it on?"

"Isn't that what you called me down here for?"

Tony didn't reply, turning to the dummy and peeling the jacket off it to hold out to Steve at arm's length. An offering.

Slowly, Steve took it, automatically compensating for the weight of the armour he was used to and having to catch himself before he fumbled the much lighter suit. Usually he wore one of those fancy stretchy t-shirts under the suit, to help keep the chafing from the jacket down to a minimum, so he started to shrug the new jacket on over what he was wearing. A normal cotton shirt would work in a pinch, after all. But where the armour he was used to simply slid easily over the under armour shirt and could be persuaded over a layer of cotton, the new armour Tony was offering made his shirt bunch uncomfortably at his underarms. Steve made a face and shoved his hands into the sleeves of the jacket to force the fabric of his shirt's sleeves to lie flat against his skin.

Tony laughed at him. "Okay, pretty sure I can fix that," he threw over his shoulder as he immediately turned to one of his holographic screens. "JARVIS, what have we got in inventory that can help with that friction coefficient?"

Steve tuned out the rest of the technobabble in favor of stripping off jacket and t-shirt and then trying the new armour over bare skin this time. The fabric felt strange, somehow simultaneously smooth and grippy. But it wasn't sticky or rubbery. More like it simply didn't want to slide over skin. It would also undoubtedly make him sweat more than the last version, with the alterations Tony had made. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that as he fiddled with the tough zippers and heavy fasteners.

It only registered that Tony had stopped speaking to stare at him when he'd all but done up the thing. Tony was standing just out of arm's reach, holding a pair of uniform gloves that obviously matched the new jacket. And it felt quite strange to be wearing the jacket and gloves, without the rest of his uniform. Much less paired with simple beige slacks.

Tony offered him the uniform gloves, breaking the moment. Steve took them and pulled them on, amused by the slightly distant look in his lover's eyes. _Someone_ was enjoying this…

The gloves felt supple; not quite as comfortable as the broken-in ones he was using with his current suit, but very nice nonetheless. He rubbed his fingertips together, and nodded, satisfied. The tactile feedback in this pair was even better than the broken in pair. Having these would help quite a lot with his aim and other delicate tasks.

When he glanced back up again, Tony looked him over and swallowed, his expression one of barely restrained want. "So... That might be a new turn on. Shit, Steve."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him, remembered his plan, and pivoted on the balls of his feet to stalk over to where Tony was taking one step back for every step he took forward, until he fetched up against his work desk and fumbled with his hands until they found the edge of the desk.

Steve smiled slowly. "Are you saying you have a fantasy you haven't told me about, Tony," he asked, suddenly a little warm under the collar himself. The idea was more compelling than he'd thought it would be.

Tony squirmed a little as Steve stepped forward to pin him to his desk with a firm grip on his waist.

Tony's reply came out sounding slightly strangled. "Maybe," he managed, the inflection making it more of a question than an answer.

Steve kissed him again to try to gauge his response to the situation, and got a very enthusiastic tongue deep in his mouth for his troubles. His chuckle was muffled between them, and Tony hummed happily back at him.

When the kiss broke they were both breathing a bit harder than normal, and Tony's hands came up to trace the outline of the star on Steve's chest. "Okay, definitely," he amended. "You alright with this," he asked, carefully but firmly holding Steve's eyes.

"Hmm, I'd be happier if it weren't a suit I'd be wearing in the field, but I can work with this."

Tony stared at him for a long moment then burst out laughing. "I can arrange that. Fresh suit for the field. This one can stay here in the workshop."

Steve gave him a once over from head to toe, nodded, and hooked his hands just under Tony's ass to hoist him up onto the work desk. He got a startled squawk for his efforts, followed by a pair of hands firmly wrapped around his upper arms as Tony scrambled for balance. He was settled a moment later, and, without a word, Steve started working off Tony's pants. He only got as far as opening the button and fly before Tony tried to stop him.

"Hey, what? Whoa, okay. Steve--" Tony protested halfheartedly.

"What is it, Tony?"

"Not the most comfortable surface for--"

Steve grinned, cutting him off with another kiss, lifted him up again, and moved just far enough from the desk to pin Tony against the wall with his body weight.

Tony broke the kiss to moan high in his throat, having more or less regained his mental equilibrium. "That will never not be hot. What exactly are you planning, here?"

"Well," Steve paused to kiss down the side of Tony's neck and smirk into the stubble he found there, not bothering to lift his head to continue speaking, "I thought I'd try to put you through this wall. Objections?"

Tony just wordlessly scrabbled at him for a few seconds with a low whine, shook his head in patent disbelief, and only then gave in. "Right, you win this time, but if you don't somehow manage to magically produce some lube, I'm gonna have to veto the penetration."

Knowing the smug satisfaction he felt would be obvious, Steve reached into his pocket, pulled out the lube he'd stashed there, and pressed it into Tony's hand, before he continued working his way down to Tony's shirt collar with his mouth.

Tony jerked, surprised, when the tube hit his hand, his reflexive reaction to being handed things still evident for all that he'd repeatedly told Steve it was fine as long as it was him. "Holy shit," he breathed as he relaxed again. "You planned this?"

Steve pulled back, yanked Tony's t-shirt up and over his head, and tossed it in the vague direction of the nearest table before he replied. "And if I did? Well, not the uniform part, but the rest." He set Tony on his feet, hands going to his belt. In the new gloves he managed to undo it. The old ones wouldn't have been up to the task. He pulled the condom out of the other pocket and shoved that at Tony as well before he fumbled with the button and fly of his pants for a moment. He let them slide off his hips then kicked them away, not really caring where they landed. The underwear could wait. He wasn't going to bother with Tony's clothes. He could do that himself. "Pants off, Tony."

The speed with which Tony complied was gratifying. The way his arms immediately went back around Steve's neck, nonverbally demanding to be picked up again, was even better.

That in no way went against what Steve wanted, so he did, sliding a leg between Tony's and pinned him again. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Black out the windows, please?"

"Of course."

Tony huffed out an amused breath of air against Steve's neck. "Not feeling exhibitionistic today?"

"Not particularly." He shifted Tony's weight to one hand and used the other to tilt Tony's chin up. "You going to open yourself up, or do I have to ruin this pair of gloves?"

Tony's expression went through stunned and calculating before settling back into want. "You do it. The gloves are easy."

Steve bit his lip, and let his forehead fall to Tony's shoulder, a groan he couldn't hold back forcing its way past his teeth. "Shoulda known that'd be a loaded question. Jesus, Tony."

"Come on. Do it. Perfect way to test out the tactile feedback," Tony added, using the leg between his to rub off on Steve with long slow rolling thrusts. "The grip pads won't catch on anything. Designed that way. They're grippy on non-organic surfaces, but won't abrade skin."

"If you can still use words that big, clearly I'm doing something wrong," Steve protested. But he did hold up one hand in invitation.

Tony took it and squeezed out some lube onto his gloved hand. "Whatever. Get your fingers in me already."

Steve gave in to the inevitable. Carefully, a little gingerly, he spread the lube onto the fingers of the glove, and hoisted Tony up a little higher with the grip he still had, high on Tony's thigh. The gloves did mute the sensation somewhat, when he pushed a first fingertip into Tony. But the way Tony _reacted_.

"Oooooh, that feels... different." Tony's hips twitched. "Very nice... Come on, more. Deeper."

Slowly, trying to work out just how much he could push the limits, Steve obeyed, pushing in to the second knuckle, and then a little farther, when that got a good reaction.

"Hot damn," Tony ground out, his voice gone rough with lust, "feels huge."

Steve waited until Tony had relaxed a bit before thrusting his gloved finger in and out shallowly. Tony bit his lip and squirmed in Steve's grasp with the motion, pretty obviously wanting more. Steve watched him closely, then prompted, "think you can take another?"

"What are you waiting for?"

Pulling his hand free, Steve waved it in front of Tony's face. It got the reaction he wanted, and Tony added more lube. It was impossible to tell whether he had enough on his fingers with the glove on.

This time he pushed two fingers into Tony. Who promptly dropped the lube and condom to the floor and wrapped strong hands around Steve's shoulders for leverage.

"Nnngh, fuck! Steve!" Tony bucked hard enough on the first real thrust of his gloved fingers to make Steve stagger slightly, not expecting the movement.

"God, Steve! Come on!" Tony gasped out then moaned loudly as Steve crooked his fingers. "Fuck! I want you in me!"

"Okay, Tony, okay." Steve skinned off his underwear and pulled back just enough to look for the condom, but Tony was having none of it. He pulled Steve back in by the collar of the new uniform jacket.

"Forget the damn rubber. You're fine; it's been six months, I'm clean. Fuck me already!"

Steve couldn't help the laugh _that_ tirade caused. He saw Tony draw breath to try again, and shut him up neatly by pulling his fingers out, which turned the forming words into a long low moan. Hitching Tony up a little higher on the wall to position him properly gained Steve a very pleased and anticipatory expression.

"Yeah, that's it." Watching Tony's eyes fall slowly shut when he felt Steve push into him only fanned the flames hotter, and Steve had to stop for a moment, lightheaded and feeling like the breath had been punched out of him by the tight heat of Tony's body and the sheer feeling of connection.

Steve incrementally lowered him, and Tony made a choked noise when he bottomed out. Steve could only hold his lover's hips pinned to the wall and stare at him. Words were impossible.

Everything about this was more intense than usual. But in a good way.

"Steve," Tony gritted out, "move!"

The words seemed to reach down into him and pull. Steve's hips jerked, and Tony hissed triumphantly.

After that first thrust, it might as well have been over for him. Steve knew with a kind of bone deep certainty that he wouldn't be able to stop without major effort. "Tony!"

"Yes! Steve, there! Fuck, harder!" Tony encouraged him, urged him on, and it was all Steve could do to make sure he didn't hurt Tony with the harsh edge that their movements were taking on.

"Next time," Steve found the breath to put in, "wear the armour."

"Holy fuck! Steve!" That, apparently, was it for Tony, who came hard all over the new uniform jacket and his own bare skin. Steve forced himself still with enough effort that it left him shaking all over, wanting to finish, but not quite daring to.

Tony was still gasping for air, but he shook his hair back out of his eyes. "Keep going," he panted out and pulled Steve in for a long kiss. It was deep and filthy and made his hips jerk. "I want you to come inside me so hard your legs give out under you," he added, making Steve bite his lip almost hard enough to bleed. "Don't you want that, Steve?"

Steve still hesitated. "You sure? I don't want to hurt--"

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled him in close by the nape of his neck, holding his eyes. "You won't. Stop worrying. I want it, too, for fuck's sake."

Steve gave in. Slowly, though. Gradually building the tempo back up.

Tony's hands came up to pull open the fastenings of the uniform jacket he still wore, then he buried his face in the juncture between Steve's neck and shoulder, catching the thick muscle between his teeth, and bit down. It broke the rhythm momentarily, and Steve had to scramble to adjust.

"Tony! Tony, more," was all he could get out, feeling the edge creeping up on him, but wanting Tony to recover and join him. He paused long enough to brace Tony against the wall more securely and pulled the dirty glove off, dropping it off to the side, so he could start running his bare hand all over Tony's skin, needing to touch.

When he found the sensitive point just under the edge of Tony's shoulder blade, Tony jerked in his arms with another curse and let go of the skin between his teeth. "Shit! I know what you're after, Rogers, but I'm not sure I've got another round in me after that."

Steve didn't let up, but did slow the pace back down again; Tony was still half hard and squirming like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to move into or away from the caresses. His still gloved hand started tracing a path down Tony's chest. "I'm pretty sure you do," he disagreed.

Tony groaned, the sound coming from a point deep in his chest, but he was starting to edge back from oversensitive twitches into enjoyment. Steve took that as his cue to wrap his gloved hand around Tony and start jerking him off.

It got him a surprised noise, as the flesh hardened again in his hand, but Tony didn't protest. "Always gotta be right, don't you, Steve? Fuck!"

"It tends to be a good thing." He didn't bother drawing things out this time, his thrusts quickly picking up speed, and Tony's hands suddenly seemed to be everywhere. In his hair, trailing down his flanks, gripping his ass firmly to urge him on, lingering over his upper arms, before reaching around to tease at his entrance.

Steve could feel himself start to shatter, the rhythm they'd built falling to pieces; knew Tony could tell.

"Come for me, Tony. Come on, together, this time," he forced out.

Tony threw his head back, to hit the wall with a thump, and tensed all over with a slightly hoarse shout. This time Steve couldn't -- didn't -- hold back. He came with a breathless gasp, clinging to Tony. Having the wall to lean against was all that kept him upright as every muscle tensed.

When the tension faded, leaving him feeling limp and wrung out, he didn't bother locking his knees and let gravity slide them down the wall to the floor, still entwined.

It took a few minutes, in which Steve stripped off the jacket and pulled Tony into his arms, wanting the contact as they came down, for Tony to find his voice. "Goddamn. I vote we do that again."

Steve could only laugh, and give in to the impulse to pull Tony closer. "I thought you might."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve could only watch from the kitchen, amused, late the following morning as Pepper Potts breezed in through Tony's apartment door and past him, into their shared bedroom, physically hauled Tony out of bed and crammed him into the shower, scolding him the whole time.

She re emerged, still grumbling. When she spotted him, Steve wanted to flinch back at the look of pure irritation on her face. For someone who was usually very composed, the expression fell somewhere between worrying and intimidating. Steve was very glad that in this, a moment of possible bodily peril, he could draw on his experience dealing with Peggy. "Pepper?"

She turned to face him fully. "What have I told you about keeping him awake late the night before a major business trip, Steve?"

Steve blinked, caught out and not liking it. "He has a trip? JARVIS?"

The AI sounded apologetic when he replied. "He does, Captain. He forbade me to mention it. No doubt, he wanted to sleep in this morning."

Bucky chose that moment to saunter in, unconcerned. "Ms. Potts," he acknowledged Tony's CEO.

Pepper growled something under her breath. "Make sure he's on the helipad in fifteen," she ordered, then stalked out of the room.

Bucky stared after her, baffled by her reaction. "Steve?"

"Apparently Tony's up to his usual tricks," Steve summarized. "Got a trip today that he didn't feel like mentioning to us. Pepper didn't like that."

"Ah." Bucky pretty clearly considered a sympathetic wince, then decided against it. "His own fault, then."

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

A short silence fell, and Steve took the opportunity to stare out the windows at the lowering clouds. Odds were good that there would be a storm later in the day. The air felt halfway to electrified already.

The sound of the shower shutting off seemed loud in the silence, and Steve exchanged a look with Bucky. Bucky nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. Muffled conversation sounded behind him as Steve fished a thermos out of one of the cupboards and poured off a serving or five of black coffee. Tony would doubtless want it, and it would make him less of a bear for Pepper to deal with. It was only sound strategy, at this point, not to piss off both of them.

At least Bucky wouldn't end up mad at him in the next few minutes. Probably.

Before Steve could pursue that line of thought further, Tony stumbled out of their bedroom, his tie still loose around his neck and the last few buttons of his shirt undone. Bucky followed him, carrying Tony's suit jacket and a coat with long elegant lines. "-- should be back in a couple of days," Tony was saying, "but call me if there's trouble of the Avenging variety."

Steve pushed the thermos into his hand, then turned him towards the large atrium and helipad door with a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, Tony. And next time, tell us if you have a flight to catch."

"I thought that was kinda the point of having my own plane? That, you know, it might wait for me?"

Bucky snorted. "It might, but Pepper wouldn't be happy, and then we'd end up taking the fall for you because that's just how Steve is. Do me a favor and don't do that to me."

Steve was tempted to protest, but it was true enough and Tony was nodding in vague agreement anyway, halfway through a yawn. He took the jacket and coat from Bucky, checked the seal on the thermos and threw it into his briefcase, then picked up his suitcase armour from its current position by the bar.

Pepper, waiting impatiently at the helipad door, took Tony in hand the moment they were close enough, threading an arm through his and leading him toward the helicopter idling at the center of the platform. Just before they were on board Tony turned to blow them kisses, and an exaggerated wink. Pepper was having none of it, though, and pulled him into the helicopter by his belt a moment later.

Steve could only stare after it as it took off for LaGuardia airport at a faster clip than usual. Bucky huffed, amused.

"Well, Steve, what do you wanna do in our two days off?"

"Days off?" Steve eyed him. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have the apartment to ourselves to enjoy as we please. Without having to worry that Pepper will come running in to pry Tony out of our arms."

Steve shook his head. "To be fair, that wasn't her intention."

"Well, no." Bucky looked slightly shamefaced.

"Come on. We'll go run the obstacle course with Barton or something, and go out exploring later, if the weather holds."

Bucky clapped a hand to his shoulder and Steve smiled. "Sure you don't wanna do that the other way around, Steve?"

Stepping out of the bathroom later, his skin still bright pink from their activities, Steve had to admit Bucky had been right. But they'd managed to salvage something out of the experience.

\------

Running the obstacle course had been fun, with Barton perched high in the rafters and firing foam tipped arrows at both of them as they moved through the room. But their venture out into the city had almost immediately gotten rained out. Just as they'd reached Chinatown and started meandering, the skies had opened up, drenching them in seconds. Bucky had given him a wet glare from underneath the hair plastered to his face, and they'd hurriedly ducked under a shop awning.

All hope of waiting it out had dissipated in about five minutes.

"No, Steve," Bucky had declared, stalking off through the pouring rain towards the Canal Street subway station, his shoulders stiff, "fuck this. I'm prepared to put up with bad conditions for a mission, but not for a pleasure jaunt. I'm going home. With or without you."

Stifling his amusement, Steve had followed, making a face when the cold rain re-chilled the parts of him that had been slowly warming under the shelter of the awning. His -- sadly not waterproof -- shoes had squelched slightly with each step. "Alright, Buck, alright."

Some twenty minutes later, they exited at the station at 5th and 59th, climbing back up to street level and back into the wind and rain. The walk wasn't long, but it was more than long enough for Steve's taste. In this kind of weather, walking more than ten meters outdoors was a chore.

The air conditioned building had chilled them thoroughly even before they'd reached the elevators on the far side of the lobby, and JARVIS had solicitously sent the elevator up to the penthouse apartment directly. Bucky had started stripping off his soaked clothing and dropping it to the floor as he walked, making a beeline for the bathroom, with its walk in shower and bath. Steve had rolled his eyes at Bucky's back and picked up after him, dumping the sodden mass into the hamper in the corner of the bathroom before stripping down himself.

Bucky, already running the water for a hot bath, watched him appreciatively. "Gonna come join me, punk?"

Steve gave him a considering look. "Should I?"

Bucky tried to look offended. The look of bliss at the feeling of the hot water soaking into his skin turned it into more of a halfhearted pout. "Of course you should. Get those horrible excuses for boxers off and get in here."

Steve gave in, shoving at his lover's shoulder. "Well, then move over, jerk."

Bucky laughed and stood to pull a bottle of bath salts down off the shelf. He dumped a liberal amount into the gently steaming water, and resettled himself, sitting on the floor of the tub and letting the water lap gently at his stomach.

Testing the water with his toes before he slowly settled behind Bucky, Steve reached up for the bottle of shampoo he knew was at the edge of the shelf. "See, Buck? Today's walk wasn't all bad."

Bucky snorted. "Whatever. I still expect you to make it up to me."

Pouring out some shampoo and starting to work it into Bucky's hair, Steve smirked. "Make it up to you… how?"

"Well," Bucky purred, his voice suddenly a low rumble in his chest and his eyes sliding shut in pleasure, "this is a good start. Continue."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bucky slowly relaxing inch by inch to mold himself against Steve. Reluctantly, Steve peeled him away, and started prodding him into rinsing the suds out of his hair. Without a shower wand, Steve couldn't manage that easily. "Come on, Bucky, you're done."

With a very lazy smile, Bucky replied, his eyes still closed. "Not nearly. You gotta work a little harder than that to make it up to me."

"If you don't rinse the suds out of your hair, I'll have to dunk you."

Bucky's left eye opened. "Don't even think about it, punk."

"I'll do it if I have to."

With a put upon groan, Bucky levered himself up slightly, took a breath and slid down Steve's front, making sure to rub against every inch of wet skin that he could before his head slipped under the water and he scrubbed at the bubbles in his hair as he slowly exhaled. Steve shifted, suddenly feeling the first hints of arousal as the movement triggered any number of sense memories of, well, sex. Well, then. If that was what Bucky wanted, Steve smirked, he could provide.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Bucky resurfaced, this time facing him, and made sure to line their bodies up just. right. Steve had to bite his lip to keep the smirk off his face. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

Bucky caught and held his eyes with a smirk of his own. "Why you holding back, punk?"

"Wasn't sure if you were still mad at me, jerk."

Bucky snorted and kissed him, pulling Steve's lower lip into his mouth and teasing the flesh with the tip of his tongue, paying special attention to the spot Steve had bitten. Steve's hands came up to trace the lines of Bucky's shoulders and neck, kneading at the mostly-relaxed muscle there and carefully avoiding the perpetually sore juncture of flesh and metal. When Bucky released his lip, Steve pulled back slightly. "What do you want outta this, Buck?"

Bucky straightened, his knees coming up to clamp down on Steve's waist. "I want to feel good. Did you have something specific in mind?"

He hadn't. Not until Bucky had asked the question. But now… Steve could feel the edge to the smile that tugged at his lips.

Bucky took one look at him and laughed. "Oh, this is gonna be good. Come on. Tell me."

"Well," Steve drew out the word, "I can make you feel good. That part was a given. But how do you feel about teasing Tony into the bargain?"

Bucky laughed harder. "Go on."

Steve caught Bucky's eyes when he calmed a little, and wrapped a hand around him, starting to jerk him to full hardness. Bucky's muscles twitched at the new touch, and he all but wrapped himself around Steve.

That wasn't how Steve wanted this to go, though. "Buck, we're in Tony's bathroom in his suite. You _know_ he has speakers in here for his music..."

"Wait--"

Steve cut him off with a look he knew would be smouldering if he could see it for himself. "I'm sure JARVIS could call him for us if we wanted."

"Of course, Captain," the AI's mild voice sounded, "but might I suggest giving him a chance to prepare himself?"

"Nah," Steve replied. "Consider it appropriate retaliation for this morning."

Bucky was staring at him like he hadn't seen him before. Steve shrugged. "What?"

"You want to have threesome phone sex with Tony while you're in the bath with me."

Steve stilled his hands, getting a whine and shallow thrust out of Bucky. "You don't want to?"

"Fuck yes, I want to. But will he..." Bucky trailed off, slightly uncertain.

"Sergeant," JARVIS interjected, "he has often done just this sort of thing with his partners when travelling."

"So," Bucky snickered. "Surprise phone sex."

Steve grinned back. "Surprise phone sex."

"You know he'll probably do his best to get you back for this, right, punk?"

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

Bucky shifted, rubbing himself against Steve with a smooth rolling motion that made the water in the bath threaten to slop over the side of the tub. Deliberately provocative. "Then do it."

Steve smirked. "JARVIS? You know what to do."

"One moment, Captain."

A very bland generic dial tone filled the bathroom, and Steve caught Bucky's eyes again as he gently disengaged his lover's legs from his waist. "Your show, Buck," he murmured, and pushed Bucky back against the far wall of the tub as he slid down into the warm water.

"Wait, Steve, what--"

Bucky's words cut off and Steve distantly heard Tony's voice as the water closed over his ears, but he had his sights set on a different target. He let himself sink down further and took Bucky into his mouth without preamble. The startled, almost pained, sound that got was wonderful, resonating in Bucky's chest and the water of the bath until it surrounded Steve, seeming to wrap around and through him.

Knowing he was on a time limit, Steve did his best to work Bucky into a frenzy, totally ignoring whatever words were falling out of his lover's mouth.

Bucky's flesh and blood hand was suddenly tangling in his hair, clenching tightly in the wet strands even as he gently guided Steve's rhythm. It left Steve free to focus on teasing every inch he could reach with his tongue, occasionally scraping his teeth gently against the sensitive flesh just for the jolts that he could feel going through Bucky when he did it.

Soon, almost too soon, Bucky tugged him away with a low groan, and urged him back up out of the water. He could have continued, but the look on Bucky's face convinced him that he needed to back off for a minute.

"Jesus, Steve," Bucky panted out, and was echoed by a low moan from Tony. Before Steve could reply, he found his hands pinned by his sides and Bucky was kissing his way down his neck.

"You drive me crazy, punk, you know that?" Bucky punctuated the sentence with a bite to the skin just behind the hinge of Steve's jaw. It drove a harsh sound out of Steve's throat and brought him the rest of the way to full attention.

"You always have," Bucky continued, "and it's one of the best things that ever happened to me."

He wrapped one hand around Steve and started jerking him to a slow rhythm that somehow both teased and satisfied. It was maddening.

"Bucky," Steve tried to get him to move faster, moving his freed hand to cover Bucky's, "stop teasing!"

Tony made a strangled noise, and the line filled with distortion for a moment, as though he'd fumbled the phone.

Bucky smirked and put in, "he can't say anything, Steve. Pepper's only just fallen asleep on the low sofa across the plane from him. It's probably killing him not to say a word about how hot you are, or how much he wants to be buried inside you. Hell. It's killing _me_ and I have you right here in front of me."

Tony drew an uneven breath, audible over the phone.

Steve moaned at the thought. "I want that. Buck, I want you."

"You've got me." Bucky's right hand landed on Steve's hip, gripping tightly to counteract the way the water and soap made their skin slippery. His left hand trailed down from where it had been holding Steve's hand pinned, over his waist and farther to wrap around the muscle high on his thigh. Teasing with the proximity to what Steve wanted, but not quite giving it to him.

Knowing that Tony was listening, and that that was all he could do to take part, was heightening everything somehow. Sharpening it. The normally diffuse lighting seemed brighter and the sounds of the water dripping off Bucky as he moved was louder.

Steve shivered. "What are you waiting for, jerk?"

"Waiting for you to tell me what you want. Out loud so Tony can hear."

"Bucky," Steve knew his tone was verging on a whine, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "It's not that complicated," he managed after a minute. "I want you to find the lube, open me up, and fuck me with your fingers until I come."

The high and thin noise Tony made drew a smug smirk onto Bucky's face. "Too bad Tony's not here to help you out with that," he taunted idly, "I'm sure you'd both love it if he were."

Another weird distortion scrambled the line for a few seconds, and then they could hear Tony's breathing, faster and shallower than normal. The sound was sapping Steve's patience. "Buck, quit stallin'."

Before Bucky replied, they heard a door shut over the phone line, and Tony's voice sounded again, this time impatient. "Okay. Now that I have a little privacy... Bucky?"

"Yeah?" Bucky let his fingers idly trace up and down Steve's crack, teasing, the metal heated by the water until it was warmer than skin temperature.

"Get on with it."

Bucky smirked, the expression sending another shiver through Steve. "Or what?"

Steve could hear the answering dark smirk in Tony's voice clearly. "Or when I get back, I'm going to tie you down and tease you mercilessly for at least an hour."

"Not exactly a threat, Stark," Bucky shot back, one finger dipping inside Steve on the next pass.

Steve reflexively thrust down as best he could. The water in the tub sloshed, probably loud enough for Tony to hear, and the finger pushed in a little deeper with a pleasant tingling burn as his muscles stretched to accommodate it. Bucky simply tightened his grip on Steve's hip, holding him in place.

The low sound of a zipper rasping open came clearly over the phone line as the water settled again. Bucky looked up, openly amused, and said, "Tony, you need to know that if you come before we're done, I will have no compunctions about hanging up."

Steve took the opportunity to twist from the waist and reach over to grab the tube of lube. "If you won't open me up properly," he grumbled, "I'll damn well do it myself."

The statement pulled a sound out of Tony that closely resembled a whimper. "When I get home, I'll--" His voice cut off, at the sound of a knock. "What?"

A muffled feminine voice in the background of the call answered him. Steve snickered.

"Shut up, Steve," Tony grumbled into the phone. "What? No, Pepper, God. Go away. I wanted some private time."

This time Pepper's voice was a little clearer. "What you mean is you wanted to take your armour and fly home to fall back into bed with your boyfriends. I'm pretty sure they'd back me up if I vetoed that."

Bucky joined Steve a moment later, laughter half muffled in Steve's shoulder, even as he continued to tease Steve with his fingertip. "Tony, stay where you are," he commanded. "You'll get Pepper pissed at us, too, and then where will we be?" Bucky paused to set his teeth in the muscle of Steve's shoulder for a moment before letting go to admire the half-circles of bright red marks he'd left behind. It was a moment before he spoke again. "Then again, I guess you trying for the armour was bound to happen," he quipped shaking his head before he refocused. "Give me that, Steve," he half-asked and half-ordered, gesturing to the lube.

Steve held it out of reach for a moment. "You gonna actually do something with it, or just admire it for a while?"

"Jeez. Bossy, aren't you. Yes, I'll use it. I'll open you up and fingerfuck you until you scream."

Tony choked, then mumbled something about this never happening when he was around, damn it. Steve ignored the commentary and handed over the tube with a show of reluctance he knew Bucky could see right through. "You'd better."

Steve huffed, caught somewhere between amused and offended when Tony grumbled something about installing a camera in the bathroom so he could have video of this. "You'll do no such thing," he retorted. "You can use your imagination once in a while."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Or he could tell us about his trips beforehand. You know, so that we could make arrangements to go with him."

Steve found himself nodding before he'd thought it through. "True, but if you don't get your fingers in me, now, you'll have something else entirely to worry about."

"Anybody ever told you you have approximately zero patience, punk?"

"Yeah, you. Your point?" Steve underscored his words by draping himself invitingly over the broad side of the enormous tub.

"Okay, okay," Bucky audibly rolled his eyes, for all that Steve couldn't see him do it. But he finally stopped teasing.

A pair of lubed fingers traced a meandering path from the small of his back downwards, and Steve had to force himself not to tense up in anticipation, as one slowly pushed in. Deeper than it had been before. That it wasn't Bucky's organic hand only made it better, and he groaned, enjoying feeling the joints between the sections of Bucky's fingers. "Feels good. More!"

When he tried to push back onto Bucky's fingers, though, he found his hips pinned to the side of the bath, with a majority of Bucky's weight and strength. It only served to make things more intense until Bucky spoke.

"No, Steve. Don't move," Bucky's voice was deadly serious, suddenly. "I don't want to catch your skin between the joints of my fingers and hurt you."

That sentence, apparently, clued in Tony, who chimed in. "Nnngh, that's hot. Also, I can totally make something to help with that. I have this great new body-safe polymer coating I've been working on. It's based on a low molecular weight poly-ethylene glycol poly-urethane block copolymer and has a good elastic stretch response at body temperature to back up its biocompatibility--"

Steve couldn't help the twitch of his hips at that, simultaneously enjoying the sensation of rubbing himself against the smooth marble wall of the tub and wanting to wrap Tony in his arms. Tony was really something else. Incredibly generous and caring, and also doing his best to hide that part of himself. And the science talk was surprisingly sexy, too.

Bucky hummed thoughtfully and pushed in a little farther, halfway through Tony's rambling about the benefits of his polymer whatever. "We can discuss details when you're back, Tony," he promised, waiting for Steve to adjust before starting to make shallow careful thrusts in and out.

It pulled a low drawn out sound out of Steve that he could feel resonate in his chest and the room. Bucky's grip on his hips tightened a little further, and his fingers pushed a little deeper. The sound somehow made him aware that he was so hard he was aching, when he hadn't realised it before. "Yes, Bucky, come on! More… please!"

Rather than give him what he wanted, Bucky pulled his fingers gently free, ignoring Steve's disappointed whine, and pulled at Steve's shoulder. "Come on, turn around, punk."

"This is why I wanted to see," Tony complained, sounding slightly put out but still very turned on. "What's going on?"

Steve didn't bother to reply to Tony, but gave in and did as Bucky had requested, turning to face him, with his back against the side of the tub.

Bucky chuckled, slicking up the fingers of his organic hand. "Punk wants more than I can give him without hurting him, so I'm switching hands. Gonna put his legs over my shoulders," he paused just slightly to suit actions to words, "and give him what he wants."

Steve raised an eyebrow, skeptical, even as Bucky teased him open again, making his head fall back onto his shoulder. "Are you really," Steve quipped, his back arching involuntarily as his hands fell to grip Bucky's upper arms. "You've done nothing but tease so far. Left me aching."

Tony groaned. "This is cruel and unusual, Barnes."

Bucky was obviously enjoying himself, but Steve couldn't find it in him to object because that was the moment Bucky made his move, burying two fingers in him to the second knuckle and barely pausing before pushing in further. Steve felt like his nerve endings had been electrified, and knew his grip on Bucky's arms had tightened to the point of bruising. "Bucky!"

Bucky didn't complain, though. He caught Steve's eyes and smirked, ducking his head and licking a stripe up the inside of Steve's leg high on his thigh. "You're gonna have to take over narrating for Tony in a second, punk."

Thrusting his fingers in deeper, Bucky leaned in, steadying Steve with his left hand at the small of Steve's back, and took him into his mouth.

Steve couldn't find words for several long seconds. "Jesus Bucky! You're going to-- nnngh!"

Tony whined again, the sound almost pained, this time. "Steve, come on, tell me what's going on. Shit. This is going to end embarrassingly quickly, even if you don't."

"Bucky has-- he's got two fingers deep in me, and it feels --ah! -- feels fantastic. And--" Steve couldn't help the way he sounded breathless and overwhelmed. He was.

"And?" Tony prompted. "And what, babe?"

"And he's sucking me off, too," Steve managed to force out, trying his damnedest to keep his body still and mostly failing. "Got me deep in his mouth--" Bucky chuckled and Steve's words broke off into a moan high in his throat, the way Bucky's throat constricted against sensitive flesh driving him closer to the edge of orgasm. Just like that, he wasn't paying any attention to the phone call anymore. "Come on, Buck, please!"

Two fingers suddenly became three, and Steve arched against the burn. Bucky settled him deeper in his mouth, and Steve couldn't hold back his shout of pleasure. "Bucky! More! Please! I want it, come on. Harder!"

The request got Bucky to pull back until he could tease the head of Steve's cock with the tip of his tongue. At the same time, the fingers buried deep inside him crooked just right.

And just like that, the fragile control he'd had left snapped. "Fuck!" Steve's hands buried themselves in Bucky's hair without conscious effort as he came. "Bucky!"

Bucky worked him through it with the hand he'd had at Steve's back, then carefully pulled his other hand free.

Over the phone line, Tony ground out something that could have been Steve's name, and a moment later there was a loud clatter followed by a short burst of static. JARVIS ended the call without a word, and the room felt suddenly bigger. Emptier.

Bucky ignored the noises coming from the speakers in favor of rearranging their bodies so that he was pressing the length of his body against Steve, plastering together every inch of skin he could. 

Steve gathered him up in his arms, running his hands down the length of Bucky's back and over his flanks. "You're probably almost at the edge yourself, Buck," he murmured, letting the slight hoarseness he felt also sound in his voice as he eyed his lover. "What do you want to do about that?"

"Don't care," Bucky replied. "Touch me."

"That's not very specific," Steve shot back, digging his nails in ever so slightly as he continued running his hands over wet skin. It left behind several long red marks. "Gonna tell me what you want?"

"More," was all Bucky said.

Steve huffed, amused. "Fine, then. Guess I'll improvise. Hands on the rim of the tub. Keep them there."

Bucky slowly responded, almost reluctantly, but he reached behind him to do as Steve asked. "What're you planning, punk?"

"You'll see in a second, jerk." Steve pulled back slightly, putting a few inches of space between their torsos. Their hips were still lined up, and he took advantage of that, rubbing himself against Bucky leisurely as he thought his plan through.

"Steeeeve," Bucky's voice hit almost the same whine as Tony's had, but with more of a pleading edge than a complaint to it. "You're killin' me, here." 

"Not yet, I'm not."

"Oh boy."

Steve laughed, settling his hands at Bucky's waist to hold him steady, then leaned in to set his teeth at the base of Bucky's throat, just above his collarbone. That drove another, much hungrier noise out of Bucky, and his hands tightened on the edge of the tub. Steve took his time, lingering there, and doing his best to pull the blood to the surface, wanting to mark Bucky.

Once he was satisfied, he moved on, his teeth scraping across the planes of muscle laid out for him, and drawing twitches of movement out of Bucky in addition to the quiet moans and hitches of breath.

Pulling one hand down to wrap around Bucky, he started jerking off his lover slowly. The touch generating only just enough friction to tease. It pulled a long low sound out of Bucky that wasn't quite his name and wasn't quite a demand for more, but very clearly suggested both.

Steve smirked. "You getting close?"

"I've _been_ close." Bucky's hands clenched again when Steve's grip tightened.

"Then I suppose I'd better finish what I started."

Bucky's eyes caught his for a moment that seemed to stretch. "What?"

Without another word, Steve gave him a smirk he knew was very suggestive and slid down Bucky's torso. "Think about it."

Bucky jerked in his arms, even just the thought enough to drive a visible spike of lust through him. "Steve!"

"Too bad Tony dropped the call," Steve added, just before he ducked down under the slowly cooling bath water to drag his lips down along the cut of Bucky's hipbones and back up his hard cock.

The move made Bucky try to thrust upwards hard, but Steve was prepared for the reaction, and let the water buffer them both as he swayed back under the force. He was half tempted to tease Bucky the way he'd been teased, but knew it would never last, with how wound up Bucky was right now.

Instead, he swallowed Bucky down as far as he could easily go, then paused just long enough to ride out the next desperate thrust before taking him in to the root.

The wounded noise the action drove out of Bucky was wonderful, and Steve took a moment to glory in it before he started moving. Bucky all but writhed under him, and ultimately lasted about as long as Steve had suspected, coming hard after Steve repeated the move a few times.

Steve stayed where he was, working him through the aftershocks, until Bucky slumped back against the wall of the tub. Only then did he straighten slowly to draw in a breath.

Before he could speak, Bucky pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

They stayed where they were until the water was cold, and only then did they drain the bath and stand to towel off before they made their way out into the master bedroom. Bucky let himself fall back onto the bed without bothering to dig a pair of pyjamas out of the dresser and held out his arms in invitation.

Steve shook his head, amused, but complied with the unspoken demand, pulling the covers out from under his lover and joining him in bed. They stayed there, wrapped around one another in silence until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got waaaaaaaay long and out of hand. It will be posted in two (maybe three) parts. Part one follows, for your delectation.

Steve glanced upward over his shoulder as he rolled to avoid a rocket.

He felt the heat and shockwave of the explosion as it went off behind him, and couldn't help the satisfied smile. The new uniform Tony had developed was working beautifully.

Surveying the destruction was another reason to let himself relax, just slightly. The HYDRA base the Avengers had been assigned to take out was nearly in ruins, and only a last few pockets of resistance were left.

Tony had made his way inside pretty much as soon as the rest of the team had revealed their presence, to pry what information he could out of the computers on site. Most bases, showing a surprising level of forethought on the part of the HYDRA commanders, had only minimal electronic connections to the outside world. It made their systems pretty much impossible to hack, unless the capable members of the Avengers were physically in front of a computer on base.

Another projectile fired meant another tumbling roll to dodge, deflecting the missile with his shield as he did. Instants later, a shot rang out from behind Steve, taking out the man who'd fired the missile. When he looked back, Bucky's furious eyes caught his. The glare Steve got simultaneously said 'you're lucky I'm watching your back' and 'be more fucking careful.'

Steve gave his teammate a salute and a smirk, acknowledging and then ignoring the message, undaunted. A throw of his shield knocked out two more of the men still shooting at them. Apparently they'd hoped that by firing from under a half-collapsed stairwell door that was hanging from one hinge, they'd have enough cover to survive the fight. They barely had time to realise they were wrong.

"Right," Tony's voice came over the comm, slightly staticky due to the interference of the many walls separating the open courtyard the fight was in from the server room. "I'm in the system. Hopefully they'll have something here that's worth the trouble."

Steve could hear Clint roll his eyes as he answered. "Just get the data and sort through it later, Iron Man."

"Fine, fine. Commencing data transfer and uplink. Estimated time remaining sixteen minutes thirty seconds from mark."

Steve grinned, relishing the edge he could feel the expression take on. "Copy, Iron Man. Sixteen minutes."

Under ten seconds later, Bucky materialised at his side. "And just what do you think you're planning, Captain," he demanded with a growl.

Steve blocked a spray of gunfire without pausing to look for the shooter. He knew Bucky already had the man in his sights. "Thought I'd see if we could wrap this up before the upload's finished."

Tony huffed, amused. "You're like a cat, bringing dead birds home. Only you bring home HYDRA agents with handcuffs on. No wonder Fury likes you."

Bucky rolled his eyes at the commentary and took the shot. A man tumbled off the ladder he'd unwisely perched on to get an angle on Steve.

"Nah," Clint disagreed. "Fury likes him because he helps keep you in line, Iron Man."

"Hey!"

"Let's keep the comms clear, people," Natasha interjected.

Steve shrugged. "Come on, let's finish this."

Ten minutes later, the last HYDRA goon was staring down Natasha, terrified. She caught him by the jaw in time to keep him from using his cyanide capsule. "Oh no," she purred, voice low and dangerous, "I don't think so."

He whimpered, scrabbling pathetically at her hand until she knocked him out.

Steve glanced up from his position at her back to take stock of his team. "Avengers, check in."

"Clear," Clint called, cheerful. "North building secured."

"Clear," Natasha seconded. "South building secured."

"Clear," Tony added, the smirk audible in his tone. "Server download and wipe still in progress. Time remaining, four minutes."

"Clear," Bucky chimed in. "Courtyard secured. But I think my arm will need some work."

"Not a problem, Sergeant," Tony replied. "Stop by the workshop when we get back to New York. I'll do a preliminary check before we leave here."

Deciding Natasha had things well in hand, Steve made the short walk back out into the sunlit courtyard. A glance around revealed that only one of the sentry towers had escaped total ruin. It didn't take long to climb, and let him keep an eye on just about the entirety of the compound. 

He watched, suddenly contemplative, as Clint left at a jog to retrieve the Quinjet and Natasha gathered the few surviving captives in the courtyard one by one as Bucky stood guard over them. Halfway through the process, Tony flew back up through the hole he'd made in the roof of the building when he'd entered and joined Bucky in the courtyard, checking him over as promised.

When the Quinjet appeared overhead, hovering for a long moment, Steve vaulted the railing of the tower and dropped the the paved floor thirty feet below. Landing lightly on the balls of his feet and dumping his momentum into a roll, he strode over the the huddled prisoners. Before he'd stopped moving, his comm went off.

"Captain," Agent Coulson's calm voice sounded in his ear, "what is the situation?"

"No wounded on the team; five HYDRA agents captured for interrogation. Iron Man will report later on the recovered server data."

"Copy. Good work."

"So," Clint said, his tone still cheerful, riding the high of a mission that hadn't gone FUBAR, as he set down the 'jet. "Who's cuffing and securing the prisoners?"

Without a word, Steve, Natasha, and Bucky each grabbed one unconscious goon by an arm, hauled them into the jet, strapped them in and handcuffed them securely. Steve and Bucky repeated the procedure with the remaining two while Natasha took her usual position as co-pilot.

Once everyone and everything was strapped in for takeoff, Clint gunned the engines, the 'jet rising into the air almost weightlessly, despite the fact that he was compensating for an entirely different weight distribution, with the unconscious HYDRA agents loaded in the back. Steve left his gear on, keeping watch over them carefully. Bucky chose to position himself just behind and to Steve's right.

It was a decision that called to mind any number of missions run with the Howling Commandos, and always made Steve feel oddly protective. Even now, still recovering from his time as a HYDRA weapon, Bucky consciously chose to cover Steve's back. He'd yelled at Steve about leaving his right side open to attack more times than either of them could count during the war. And he was still doing it.

Even though Tony had started doing the same, in this new era, backing Steve up with his repulsors and improved tech.

Having both of them bearing him up like that made Steve feel like he could do literally anything. As long as he had them by his side.

Tony didn't move until the 'jet was in the air, and then was pacing them as they flew home.

\------

It was nearly seven PM when they finally got back to the Tower, and Steve was itching to check Bucky over properly. That comment Bucky had made about his arm was serving nothing but to set Steve on edge.

He gave in and went off in search of his lovers. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain? Is something wrong? You seem upset."

The AI's calm tones made Steve straighten and take a deep breath. He forced a smile. "Where is Tony?"

"Sir is in his workshop, as I am sure you suspected, working on the Sergeant's arm."

Hearing that confirmed made the tension flow out of him in a rush. "Good. Is he doing something delicate?"

"He has asked not to be disturbed for the next thirty-nine minutes."

Steve nodded. "Thanks, JARVIS."

"I feel I should point out that neither of them has eaten since their arrival, Captain, and nor have you."

With a rueful shake of his head, Steve laughed. "I see right through you, JARVIS. But that's okay. I'm fine with this plan. I'll bring down something in forty minutes."

"I was reasonably sure I could count on you, Captain. I can place an order for pizza, if that is suitable."

"Sounds good to me."

\------

When Steve walked up to the door of the workshop forty-five minutes later, pizza boxes stacked in one hand and six-pack of soft drinks in the other, Tony looked up with a grin and said something. Presumably to JARVIS; the workshop door popped open without the need for a passcode. Steve hooked his foot around it and pulled it open.

"Steve," Tony gestured him over. "Perfect timing."

"Perfect for what?" Steve caught Bucky's eyes, and got a nod.

"Perfect for Bucky to test out his new hand."

Wait, what?

Bucky chuckled, pretty obviously amused by Steve's confused expression. "Remember what Tony said last week about that polymer coating of his?"

Oh. Steve fought down a smirk. "Not the details," he agreed, "I was a little preoccupied at the time."

Tony drew himself up, pretending to be offended, even as he swiped a pizza box and carried it over to the sofa in the corner of his workshop. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were deliberately baiting me, Steve. Come here, Bucky."

Grabbing the next box of pizza off the stack with his flesh and blood hand, Bucky did as he was bid. "What do you want now, Tony?"

"To show you off? Duh? C'mere. Steve, you too."

Steve put his foot down. "Food first. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Tony harrumphed and grumbled at him, but pulled Steve down onto the sofa on his right side as Bucky took the left. "Fine. I could eat."

Bucky exchanged a look with Steve over Tony's head. "What he means is 'Thank you for bringing pizza, Steve,'" Bucky translated.

Steve opened the box of pizza he still held and fished out two slices. "That's about what I'd gathered."

They ate in silence for a few minutes after that. Between them, Steve and Bucky polished off two of the pizzas. When they glanced at the box Tony had claimed for himself, the engineer slapped at their hands. He was brought up short when he realised that Bucky had used his prosthetic, and blinked at it for a bit. "Damn. Didn't think of that. I'll have to see about adding an anti-grease component."

Steve paused and looked more closely at Bucky's hand. It looked like Bucky was wearing a latex glove that trailed off to a ragged edge halfway up his forearm, but transparent, rather than milky white. It was, as Tony had remarked, covered in pizza grease. Bucky shrugged, and stood. "Pretty sure soap will work just as well, if not better, Tony. You don't have to solve everything with tech."

"Maybe not," Tony countered, "but if you don't have any soap, what then?"

Steve visibly derailed Bucky's response by picking up his prosthetic hand and turning it this way and that, intrigued by the newness of it and the very smooth texture that gave way to modified grip pads on the fingertips and not caring about the grease he was getting on his own hands. When he was more or less satisfied with his explorations, Tony reached out to take Bucky's hand and turn it palm up.

"So, this is still pretty experimental," Tony admitted, explaining what he'd done for Steve's benefit. From the way Bucky was nodding along, he'd already heard this in detail. After a beat, Tony continued, "I'm not sure how tough it'll end up being, given how I applied it, and how the change in airflow to the components inside Bucky's arm will affect its functioning. But. It's cheap to produce, seeing as I used a thermoplastic polymer, so if this ends up being a temporary solution, coating his hand again is no big deal. And it's easy to remove. Should just peel right off the metal surface." Taking Bucky's fingers and pushing them inwards until his hand was fisted, Tony pointed to the joints where the polymer had turned almost opaque, like a rubber band stretched to its limits. "It stretches enough to allow full range of motion without tearing, but I don't know how quickly it'll wear out, considering the sharp edges on some of these surfaces. I might have to develop a way to do some strategic reinforcement. Maybe by spraying it on rather than applying the whole layer all at once."

Steve mulled that over as Bucky stepped over to the sink in the far corner of Tony's workshop to wash his hands, then nodded, picking the pizza box up out of Tony's lap and setting it pointedly aside on the floor with the two empty boxes and sliding the stack out of harm's way with his foot. "Good to know," he quipped, then pulled Tony in for a kiss, his hands sliding up under Tony's shirt almost automatically.

Before he could work the shirt off over Tony's head, though, a second pair of hands interceded. Bucky pulled Steve's hands out of Tony's shirt, and then flopped back down on the couch and pulled Steve over to sprawl bodily on top of him. It left them positioned a bit awkwardly, and Tony had to scramble not to get tangled between them, but they worked it out.

Bucky's hands were trailing up and down his flanks, the touches muted by the uniform he only now realised he still wore, and Steve tangled his hands in Bucky's hair, deciding to continue the kiss, albeit with his other lover.

Tony stood and watched them for a few seconds; Steve could feel the weight of his eyes on them, and it only made the scene more intimate. "J, black out the windows," Tony called out, moving away from the sofa, "and give me the right hand."

"Of course, sir," the AI replied, prompt as ever. "Would you like the newest model?"

Steve would have puzzled over those words, but Bucky took the opportunity to work open the fastenings of his uniform jacket and push it down his shoulders. It left his forearms and hands tangled in the heavy material, and Steve struggled with it briefly before managing to work it free. He let it fall to the floor, listening with maybe a quarter of his attention as Tony walked back across the workshop. Bucky wormed his hands under the stretchy under armour t-shirt he was wearing, making a face at finding it still vaguely damp. Steve laughed at him and pulled back to strip it off himself. He tossed it after the uniform jacket, and leaned back in to continue kissing Bucky senseless, his hands wandering over toned muscle and tanned skin. Lingering every so often on the ridge of a scar or a sensitive spot.

Tony huffed, amused, when Bucky broke the kiss to throw his head back with a gasp. "Now that's a lovely image, and one of these days I'll convince you to let me record it properly."

"No, Tony," Bucky replied, reaching out for him with his right hand.

Tony obeyed the unspoken request, and stepped up next to the sofa, leaning against Steve's lower body, their hips aligned and most of Tony's weight noticeably braced on one foot. It was a subtle change, but Steve could feel it, the way they were pressed together.

Bucky's hand stayed outstretched, though. "Lube, Tony?"

So that was where this was going. Steve would have been content just to kiss and touch, but that was totally fine, too.

"Here." A familiar tube landed in Bucky's hand. 

And that was great, but a familiar gauntlet landed on Steve's lower back, and the touch of cold metal on skin sent a sharp jolt through him. "Jesus, Tony," he managed as he ground down against Bucky's thigh. "You--"

The gauntlet trailed further down to cup his ass, and Steve's words cut off in a choked moan. Tonight would be a night worth burning into his memory, at this rate. 

Bucky thrust upwards, rubbing against him with a quiet groan, clearly enjoying himself. His newly polymer-coated hand crept down Steve's side to join Tony's gauntleted hand in toying with him through his uniform pants, palming his erection and rubbing at it through the stiff layered fabric. The combined sensations, though dulled somewhat by the material, made Steve _want_.

Giving in to the need to touch his lovers properly, Steve wormed his hands between his body and Bucky's to undo the fastenings on Bucky's pants. It was the work of a moment, and then he could work the fabric down over Bucky's hips. As was becoming his wont, Bucky wasn't wearing any underwear. Without pause, he reached down to take Bucky in hand and start jerking him off. It got him a curse and a hard thrust of Bucky's hips, followed by a pair of hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Shit, Steve!" 

Tony chuckled, reaching around to work Steve's uniform pants open, and then slid them slowly down his hips. "Here's what's going to happen, Captain," Tony said, his voice lingering over the title and making it surprisingly dark and sensual sounding, "you're going to open up Bucky, get inside him, and then wait. Until both of you can't take it anymore." Bucky gasped out a curse and an affirmative that Tony ignored as he continued. "Then I'm going to open you up and fuck you with the gauntlet armour until you come deep inside him. Then, if Bucky can hold off, I might let him do it the second time."

Steve considered that for a moment, his own imagination making him feel like his skin was prickling as he imagined that. "What about you?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we get there. Depends which of you is still up for more."

Bucky interrupted then, shucking his pants entirely and picking up Steve's hand to pour a dollop of lube onto the tips of his middle and ring fingers. "Either way, it'd be nice to get this show on the road."

Sliding down the length of Bucky's body and shouldering his right leg, Steve positioned himself carefully, almost tentatively, before he reached down to push a finger in to the first knuckle.

"Give me more, Steve, come on." Bucky tried, half successfully, to use the leverage he had to force Steve's finger deeper. He managed to take it in to the next knuckle before Steve stopped him. 

"You heard Tony. And planned this with him, I'm betting," Steve shot back, smirking when Tony acknowledged the point with a shrug Steve felt more than saw. "I think I'm going to be taking my time."

Steve let his other hand trace a wandering path back up Bucky's torso to where his left hand was clenched around a handful of couch cushion. Without a word, he pressed his finger deeper into Bucky as he pried his lover's hand loose from the couch and pinned it above Bucky's head. The feeling of the soft smooth polymer sheath over hard steel and titanium was a surprising turn on.

Tony leaned against Steve's shoulder, watching, all but plastered against Steve's back. He was very obviously hard, and Steve wanted to turn and kiss him, but the angle was all wrong.

Debating asking Tony to move into a better position for a moment, Steve decided he was more likely to resist than acquiesce. Instead, he leaned down to leave a series of bites more or less diagonally across Bucky's torso, starting just above his heart and ending the trail of red marks with a hickey over the point of Bucky's hip. The one from last week had long faded, and it was a circumstance that Steve felt ought to be remedied.

When he released the skin he'd been teasing from his mouth, Bucky made a choked sound and his hips thrust up. This time Steve gave him what he wanted, in the form of another finger, and started leisurely stretching him. Bucky's prosthetic shifted and whirred in his grip, seemingly restless, and Bucky's other hand tangled in his own hair, gripping tightly at the strands to help keep control.

With an amused huff, Steve set out to unravel what control Bucky was attempting to wrest back. He thrust his fingers in and stayed there, the pressure barely enough to wind his lover up further, and shifted Bucky's left hand to rest next to his head.

The actions got him a high whine out of Bucky and a low groan out of Tony. Neither of them spoke, though. Steve smirked as he lingered where he was, his breath warming the skin of Bucky's abdominals and serving as both reminder and tease. Before Bucky could get ideas, though, Steve shifted, letting his breath gently caress the head of his lover's cock.

Bucky tried to writhe, despite being securely pinned. He managed to buck hard enough to dislodge Tony temporarily, though Steve just swayed with the movement. When Bucky was settled again, his eyes slightly wild and as dark as Steve had ever seen them, he ducked his head just that little bit farther and took Bucky into his mouth as he added a third finger.

"Fuck, Steve, you should see his face," Tony started narrating, "he looks so desperate. He wants it bad. You should give it to him. Get so deep inside him he feels like he's about so split in half."

The noise Bucky made, made Tony laugh, his voice low and slightly rough. It made the skin of Steve's arms break out in goosebumps. He thrust his fingers in a little deeper, aiming for the point he knew would make Bucky louder. At the same time, Tony was doing his best to tease Steve, fitting their hips together and rubbing against him. It was just enough contact, just enough friction, to make Steve squirm and try to push back into him.

"I want that, too, you know," Tony continued. "Want you in me, fucking me, and I'd take it any time, any place. You want to make out in the boardroom? Show off every second of it? We could do that. Lock the doors and make sure there was a great view through the windows… It would shock a few people, but when have I ever cared about that. I'd let you stick your tongue so far down my throat it'd feel like you were fucking my mouth, and I'd love every second."

The only thing stopping Steve from following through, releasing Bucky in favour of pinning Tony to the couch _right now_ , was his lover's promise to use the armour.

He pulled back, letting Bucky slip out of his mouth to answer, feeling the slight hoarseness of his throat and knowing both his lovers would hear it clearly in his voice. "I could do that, if you wanted. Minus the boardroom. A little less public."

Tony's weight came to rest on Steve's hips, making Steve realise he was still on his knees on the couch, as Tony draped himself over Steve's back to bite at the nape of his neck. "That can be arranged. J, remind me we need to discuss that later."

The AI didn't respond verbally, but Steve was sure he would comply with Tony's request.

"For now," Tony added, sounding very self-satisfied, "we should focus on the logistical problem in front of us."

"Yeah?" Bucky sounded almost out of breath. "And what's that, exactly?"

Steve stopped Tony from answering by twisting at the waist, which caused Bucky's leg to fall off his shoulder to drape somewhat awkwardly over the back of the couch, and kissing him deeply. His fingers, still buried deep inside Bucky, slipped out slightly. Tony made a muffled sound of protest, clearly surprised, and struggled for a moment before he settled.

When the kiss broke, and Steve refocused on Bucky, the sight that met his eyes made him pause. Bucky was smirking up at him, jerking himself off.

"I ever tell you the two of you look damn good together, punk?"

"Not this week," Steve replied as he continued what he had been doing, going back to stretching Bucky, who tried to thrust up onto Steve's fingers.

"So," Bucky replied, "you gonna eventually get on with the interesting part of this exercise?"

"Yeah, Steve," Tony put in, teasing at bare skin with his gauntlet again to make his point, "are you?"

Rather than reply verbally, Steve slowly pulled his fingers free of Bucky's body, watching and enjoying the way his lover's back arched. "You two are really not in the mood for slow right now, are you."

It wasn't a question, not really. But Tony answered anyway. Steve hadn't noticed it when Tony removed his pants, but he noticed when he felt Tony's bare skin brush against his. "Not so much, no. Bucky, lube him up."

Bucky's right hand, which Steve hadn't pinned to the couch, came up, reaching out to Tony and holding out the tube of lube. "Bit difficult, one-handed."

Without a word, Tony took the tube, opened it, and squeezed some onto Bucky's fingers. Steve couldn't seem to tear his eyes away as Bucky rubbed his fingertips together, spreading the lube around, then lowered his hand. Bucky's knuckles brushed against his skin as they trailed down the length of his sternum, and Steve shivered as the anticipation built.

When he reached his goal, Bucky wasn't shy about it. He wrapped his hand firmly around Steve and jerked him a couple of times, making Steve draw in a shaky breath and try desperately not to curl around Bucky's hand, before spreading the lube over his skin. "Ah! Buck!"

Tony's hands found their way to Steve's waist, gently but implacably urging him forward.

Steve didn't resist. In fact, he doubted he'd have managed it if he'd wanted to.

When he pushed in, Bucky arched up against him, and Steve's free hand wound up supporting Bucky's lower back without his conscious decision to do it.

"God, Steve, you feel so good," Bucky gasped out, trying in vain to regulate his breathing.

Seeing his lover so lost in his passion satisfied something deep in Steve's psyche, and he reveled in it. Bucky was usually so cool and composed, and seeing him like this... Well, it was one hell of a turn on.

Steve tore his eyes away to look over his shoulder at his other lover. "Come on, Tony," he pleaded, "give it to me."

Bucky latched onto the skin over Steve's collarbone with his teeth, trying to get Steve to move, all their prior discussion falling to the wayside. It drove a hiss out through Steve's teeth as Tony draped himself over them both, this time.

"Give what to you," Tony asked, more than a hint of amusement in his voice. "My dick?"

"Damn it, Tony, stop teasing! You promised me you'd use the gauntlet, so _do it_." 

"Well, alright," came the reply, "you asked for it."

"Tony," Bucky whined, "make him move!"

"Not yet," Tony replied, shaking his head.

Steve hitched his hips back and up as Tony's armoured hand trailed down his back again, teasing. Tony's bare hand brushed against Steve's skin and the cool touch of the lube made him tense and shiver. Beneath him, Bucky tried to buck, only barely managing to shift Steve's bulk. There weren't many moments when Steve was happy he outweighed Bucky by about a third, but this was definitely one of them. That made it much easier not to get thrown off balance, and his strength made up the rest of the difference. But his biggest saving grace was the fact that Bucky didn't have a lot of leverage in this position.

Tony derailed that train of thought handily, though, when he started working his bare fingers into Steve. Tony started with one finger and quickly worked his way up to three in steady increments, only just giving Steve enough time to adjust with each step up, until holding himself back from moving was starting to make Steve's eyes fall shut and his muscles tremble with the effort.

"Come on, Tony, Jesus," Bucky ground out between his teeth. "This is too much."

"You throwing in the towel already, Bucky?" Tony laughed as he thrust his fingers deeper, then continued, "I was kind of hoping you'd have a bit more staying power. You had plenty of stamina to tease me with over the phone last week." Tony started toying with that spot that consistently made Steve see stars behind his closed eyelids. Steve's hips jerked without his volition, and Bucky made a startled sound as his muscles clenched around Steve.

It was almost too good, and Tony hadn't even lubed up the gauntlet yet.

Rather than continue to torment him, Tony withdrew his fingers, and Steve would have tried to follow him to keep the fingers inside him, but that would have meant pulling out of Bucky, and he wasn't prepared to do that just yet.

For that matter, Bucky probably wouldn't let him.

Before he could make up his mind which way he wanted to move, Tony was pushing back in, pinning Steve's hips to the couch as best he could without crushing Bucky, and this time he was using the gauntlet to do it as he'd promised. Steve's back arched as Tony slowly pushed deeper, and Steve noted helplessly that the edges of the armour were less pronounced than those on Bucky's prosthetic.

It was also a lot wider. He'd only be able to take one finger without a lot more prep.

When Tony started moving, making shallow thrusts with his armoured finger, Steve felt more than heard the whine build in his throat and bent to kiss Bucky deeply to distract himself. He didn't want to come just yet.

He was pretty sure he wouldn't have much choice, that he would reach the end of his endurance soon, but that was beside the point.

Hoping to get Tony to give him more, harder, Steve released Bucky's left hand, and reached back to start jerking Tony off. Tony made a surprised sound, and thrust roughly into his hand. "Fuck, Steve!"

Steve wasn't sure whether it counted as revenge or reward, but the move got him what he'd wanted. Tony thrust his armoured finger harder and deeper, repeatedly hitting Steve's sweet spot, and making him squirm.

Something about it set Bucky off, and he came untouched with a shout of Steve's name, his hands coming up to wrap around Steve's shoulders and hold on tightly.

It was too much, and Steve followed him over the edge almost silently, pushed past the end of his stamina by the feeling of Bucky's muscles clenching down around him hard. He fumbled, trying to keep up his touches of Tony's skin, but Tony caught his hand instead, holding it as Steve came down from the high. Somewhere distantly he felt Tony pull his armoured hand free.

When awareness came back fully, Steve found himself more or less sprawled over Bucky, his face tucked into the hollow of Bucky's throat. Bucky's arms were wrapped tightly around Steve's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we reach the end of our current smutty journey. I just want to say thanks to all those who commented or gave kudos, it really helps keep me going.

For his part, Tony was avidly watching, and started untangling them when he saw Steve stir. "Well, I can't say that was entirely unexpected," he muttered, "but I was hoping one of you would be able to hold back."

The gauntlet was gone, Steve noticed with a vague pang of disappointment, but he ignored that in favor of pulling Tony in close as he righted himself on the couch. Tony settled in his lap with an amused huff. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Steve stripped off the shirt Tony was still wearing, leaving him bare, and started running his hands over all the skin he could reach. Tony pushed into every touch with a sensual movement and Steve took the time to enjoy himself. After a minute or so, in which Tony let himself go more or less lax in Steve's arms, Steve prodded at Bucky. "Hey Buck," he cajoled. "Bucky."

Bucky hummed sleepily in response, still drifting in the afterglow.

"Bucky, wake up."

That got Bucky to slit an eye open. "What do you want, punk?"

"C'mere."

Bucky stretched, letting his bare leg brush against Tony's back. "What for? Looks like you've got it handled."

"Hmm, not quite. I'll need your hands, at the least, for what I've got in mind."

Tony eyed him for a moment before he asked, "don't I get a say in this?"

Steve smirked back. "Of course you do, but I'm fairly sure I know the answer."

Bucky must have picked up on Steve's train of thought, because he sat up and turned Tony's head, getting him to meet Bucky's eyes, before kissing him deeply. After the kiss broke, he quipped, "your show, Steve."

Tilting his head to the side in a show of thought, Steve pretended to consider for all of a moment before he spoke. "Tony, up. Bucky, you too."

Waiting just long enough for them to comply, Bucky amused and Tony curious, Steve stood, too. He let his eyes wander over the length of Tony's body, blatantly ogling his lover. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, but went up onto his toes to do a little pirouette, showing off the lines of his legs and torso.

It wasn't until you got him out of his suits -- be they designer or metal alloy -- that the compact muscle on his frame became obvious. Tony was fit and a lot stronger than he looked, and enjoyed showing it off in certain situations. Bucky leered at him with an appreciative whistle. "Hot damn. Come here often, handsome?"

The outrageousness of the come on made Tony burst out laughing. "The answer to that particular question," he quipped in response, "is a very definitive 'yes'."

Steve stepped up behind Tony, pulling his lover in, Tony's back to his chest, to line up their bodies from shoulders to hips, content just to enjoy the feeling of skin on skin for a moment. Bucky joined them, running his hands down Tony's arms to his hips and then back up Steve's arms to his shoulders as he moved in close.

Tony let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder, and the three of them didn't move for a long minute.

Eventually, though, Tony couldn't stand the inaction any longer, and started shamelessly rubbing the length of his body against both of them. Bucky gave him a knowing look. "Was there something you needed, Stark?"

Tony's answering smile was predatory. "You could say that."

Steve let his hands trail down Tony's hips and around to tease at the skin of his inner thigh with his fingertips, using the calluses on his skin to the best effect he could. The smile faded from Tony's face to be replaced with an expression of want.

"And just what was it you needed, Tony?" Steve set his teeth and bit at the nape of Tony's neck just hard enough to leave a few dents in his lover's skin that would fade quickly. "Did you need us to lay you out on your bed and hold you down?" Tony shivered in his arms, and Steve smirked into his lover's skin, knowing he would feel it. "Or maybe you need us to work you open and keep you like that for a while?" Tony whined, and Bucky took the opportunity to kiss Tony deeply. "Or," Steve let his tone go dark and promising, "you'd prefer to have both?"

When Bucky released him, Tony gasped for air, looking slightly dazed.

"Or maybe," Steve suggested, "you need us to push you to your breaking point and let you hang there, knowing we'll be there to catch you, but never quite falling."

"Fuck, Steve!" Tony tried to turn in Steve's arms to face him, only to get stopped by the hold Bucky had on his shoulders. "Come on, Bucky, shit, let me go."

"Not a chance," Bucky replied. "Not until you tell us what you want."

"All of that." Tony tried to pull Bucky closer and rub off on his skin. It didn't work.

"Then you'll want to put your pants back on." Steve replied, pulling back and looking for them. He fished them out of the corner beside the couch and offered them to Tony then started looking for his own. "That means a trip upstairs. You too, Bucky."

When he figured out where his pants had gone, he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Somehow, they'd ended up underneath the couch. Who'd contrived for that to happen, he wasn't sure, but he suspected Tony. Getting revenge was as simple as crouching down to get them, his knees spread wide for balance as he centered his weight over the balls of his feet. The audible intake of breath he got from both his lovers was worth the little display. Straightening up, and shaking the worst of the dust off his pants, Steve raised an eyebrow at them.

Tony was still holding his pants in one hand, and his eyes were still glued to Steve's ass. Bucky was openly leering at Steve, the 'come and get it' expression on his face an open invitation.

Steve forced down his amusement and simply gave them both a long level look as he pulled his uniform pants back on. He ignored the rest of the clothes on the floor. Either Tony's bots would deal with them, or they could come back for them later. Everything he'd been wearing needed to be cleaned regardless. "Well? You two gonna get a move on, or what?"

"Yeah, uhm, what?" Tony blinked, coming back to himself, and pulled his pants on with jerky motions then prodding at Bucky until he followed suite. Once they were decent enough to make the trip upstairs, Steve chivvied them both towards the elevator.

The doors slid quietly open just as the three of them got within range of the call button and Tony gave the camera in the corner of the car a look that hovered somewhere between resigned and bemused. He said nothing, though. Steve wanted to shake his head at the silent exchange. "Thanks, JARVIS," he put in, giving Tony a calm look when the engineer turned to try to stare him down, not giving an inch. "What?"

Grumbling something unintelligible, Tony crossed his arms over his bare chest. Steve was fairly sure it was something to do with the way he and JARVIS had come to an unspoken accord quite quickly where it came to caring for, and dealing with, Tony. Steve's natural inclination to prod Tony into taking better care of himself had won over the AI in a matter of days. That had also come to include their activities in (and outside of) the bedroom. Steve had noticed quite quickly that sex mellowed Tony out and taken shameless advantage of that fact early on in their relationship. Once Bucky had joined them, he'd simply followed Steve's lead in how to deal with Tony until the three of them had worked out how to balance their needs.

It amused Steve that Tony still hadn't decided how he felt about the fact that said accord between his AI and the leader of his team was still in force. But, for all that he generally didn't do subtle, Steve was inclined not to lose one of his best allies to Tony's brand of insecurity and mild paranoia, so he tended not to draw attention to their arrangement. Tellingly, neither did JARVIS.

Tony eyed them both suspiciously often enough as it was.

Bucky was a bit more direct in his approach to taking care of -- and distracting -- Tony. He rolled his eyes and hooked his left hand around the back of Tony's neck, pulling him in to kiss him some more, trying to steal the breath right out of Tony's lungs and running his left hand over the skin he could reach as his right reached out for Steve.

Steve would have taken Bucky's hand and settled in to watch, but the ding that sounded as the doors of the elevator opened persuaded him not to.

Rather than break his two lovers apart, he hooked his hand into the waistband of Tony's pants and towed the both of them out of the elevator car. Neither of them protested, continuing to make out as they walked, trusting Steve not to let them trip over anything. Steve simply kept moving until they were in Tony's spacious bedroom. He gave them a shove toward the bed, watching as they stumbled slightly since they were still locked together, then turned to close the door behind them.

When he turned back to face them, Tony had already managed to undo Bucky's pants and let them fall to pool around his ankles.

Steve stepped up behind Tony and reached around him to open Tony's fly and tug his pants down over his hips. He twined his arms around Tony's waist and leaned down to purr into his lover's ear. "Now, where were we?"

A shiver went through Tony, before he replied. "I thought you were about to lay me out on the bed, pin me down, and drive me insane. Was I wrong?"

"Hmmm, not entirely." Steve caught Bucky's eyes, and saw the agreement there. "What you forgot to add was whether you wanted that. If you don't," he made sure to enunciate the words clearly, "we're doing something else."

"Look," Tony replied, a sharp nearly frustrated note in his tone, "I'm all for 'safe, sane, and consensual', but now you're just being a cocktease."

Bucky snorted. "Not hardly. Being a cocktease would involve us tying you down and making out in front of you until we're ready to go a second time."

"And that doesn't answer the question," Steve pointed out.

Tony swatted at his hands. "I didn't hear a question. And don't you dare. I've been patient."

Bucky caught Steve's eyes, this time. The smirk he got in reply was all the permission Bucky needed. Sliding down Tony's front and pushing him back into Steve, Bucky let himself go down to his knees. Wrapping his hands around Tony's hips to keep him in place, Bucky bit at the inside of Tony's thigh, just below the juncture of leg and torso. Tony groaned and his hands buried themselves in Bucky's hair.

Slowly, carefully, Steve disentangled himself long enough to strip off his own pants and find the bottle of lube tucked into a corner of the nightstand drawer. That task dealt with, he arranged himself on the bed within reach of his lovers, the lube safely on the nightstand within easy reach, and settled back to watch Bucky pull ever more desperate reactions out of Tony.

Bucky was doing everything he could to work Tony into a mindless state. He had left several more bite marks on the insides of Tony's legs while Steve had made himself comfortable, then moved on to rub the stubble on his cheeks against sensitive skin. That move had pulled a startled sound out of Tony. It rarely failed to get a metaphorical, and literal, rise out of Tony, and Bucky loved to take shameless advantage of that fact. Steve had tried, once, but his fine facial hair wasn't anywhere near as effective. Tony had laughed at him and told him it tickled a little.

After a long minute, Bucky pulled away. Tony tried to follow him, thrusting forward, but Bucky's grip let him sway backward with the movement, staying out of reach. Bracing himself on his knees, Bucky pushed at Tony's hips.

Tony stepped backward and had to let go of Bucky's hair and fling his hands out to keep his balance when his knees hit the edge of the mattress. It was a narrow thing, but he managed to keep his feet.

Reaching out, Steve trailed a hand from the small of Tony's back downwards. "You gonna answer my question, now, Tony?"

"Question?" Tony sounded dazed. "What question?"

"Do you want to be pinned to the bed and teased until you come," Bucky prompted, looking up through his hair, which had fallen over his forehead to half conceal his eyes. Steve loved the look.

A shudder went through Tony. "Fine. Yes. You win. But I won't last long."

"That's fine," Bucky smirked wickedly as he stood. "Steve and I can have round two after."

Tony whined at him. "Now that's not fucking fair."

With an amused huff and a roll of his eyes at the terrible pun, Bucky shoved at Tony's shoulders. Tony let himself fall backward. Right into Steve's arms.

Before Tony could make a move to adjust his posture, Steve had wrapped his hands around Tony's upper arms, twisting at the waist to pin them to the mattress, and shifted just enough to fling one leg over Tony's. It wasn't very elegant, but it was enough to keep Tony pinned until Bucky joined them.

Tony jerked in his arms, surprised, and fought the hold for a moment before settling, his breathing deeper and faster. He slowly relaxed, letting himself go lax.

"That's it," Steve said quietly, pressing his nose against the skin behind Tony's ear. "Easy."

Without a word, Bucky arranged himself on Tony's other side, reaching out to take one of Tony's hands and nudge at Steve's leg. The move prompted Steve to pull back, rolling onto his side drawing Tony's legs apart with his own. Bucky took advantage of having better access, using his prosthetic to delicately touch the sensitive skin of Tony's belly and the cut of his hips. Carefully avoiding his erection.

The move prompted Tony to arch upward with a quiet sound, looking for friction. "You're killing me, here. Come on, more," he managed.

"You know, Tony," Bucky replied, his voice a dark seductive purr, "'more' is not a very specific request." The hand he had around Tony's left wrist tightened just slightly, and Steve could see that the skin-on-skin contact was helping keep both of his lovers grounded. After a beat, Bucky continued. "I can only guess at what you want, that way. Maybe you want me to describe what I have in mind, hmm?"

Tony stared down at Bucky wordlessly. Steve tried to stifle his amusement. That was pretty obviously not what Tony wanted, but enough of a turn on that he was willing to run with it.

Bucky pretended to consider for a moment. "First, I'd have to get Steve to take over holding down your hands. I'll need both for what I want to do." Steve caught Bucky's attention and nodded, the movement just enough to get the point across. Bucky's grip on Tony shifted, loosening, and Steve was there to take his position without missing a beat, underscoring his words.

"Then," Bucky went on, "I'd re-explore all those lovely arm and shoulder muscles of yours with my tongue. I love feeling them shift under my mouth as you fight to get your hands free and touch me."

Tony swallowed convulsively. "Yeah? That why you like Steve so much?"

Bucky laughed outright. "That's just a bonus. I liked him long before he had muscles everywhere."

"Thanks." Steve knew his tone was dry.

"What?" Bucky shrugged. "It's true. But a bit beside the point." He turned his attention back to Tony and gave him a long measuring look. "It'd take me a few minutes to get reacquainted with your arms. You always hide them under your suits, and it's a crying shame. I love getting to see you in a tank top, or, better yet, nothing at all." Bucky gave Tony a long once-over from head to toe, lingering on Tony's arms and shoulders. Steve started doing what Bucky had described, starting with the fingertips of Tony's right hand. Teasing them with his tongue as though he were giving a blowjob. As he let Tony's forefinger pop back out of his mouth in favor of moving on to the middle finger, taking it slowly into his mouth and teasing the sensitive fingertip with his teeth, he heard Bucky stifle a moan.

Tony wasn't as restrained, shouting Steve's name and following it with a flattering string of profanity.

It took Steve a while to work his way down Tony's arms. He lingered in the sensitive spots he knew, trying to get Tony to writhe against him.

He didn't quite manage, but he did get a ragged gasp out of Tony when he bit down on the inside of Tony's elbow just hard enough to leave a mark. It was satisfying in a way that was difficult to describe, and made him smile against Tony's skin.

Bucky eventually continued speaking, though he had to clear his throat a few times before his voice would work, also obviously affected by the show. Steve couldn't find it in himself to blame him. After all, that was the point of this exercise. "Once I was satisfied with that," Bucky said, an intent look in his eyes, "I'd lick my way down your neck to your collarbone, starting at your hairline. Taste you, your desperation and lust."

Tony tried to thrust up against Steve again, twisting at the waist and trying to rub himself off against skin. He more or less succeeded, but Steve ignored it in favor of tasting Tony as Bucky had described. After the way Bucky'd talked about it, Steve imagined he _could_ almost taste the emotions. It was weird, but he decided he liked it.

"Bucky," Tony whined. "Fuck!"

The way Tony was moving under him, the movements made easier by the dampness gathering on Tony's flushed skin, was getting Steve hard again. He glanced at Bucky, unsurprised to see that he was touching himself as he talked. Bucky caught his eye and held it for a long moment. "I think I'd give in to the temptation to mark you. Leave a hickey below your collarbone, and a few more bites down the middle of your chest."

Now _that_ was unfair. Bucky was taking advantage of both their kinks, with audible glee. Steve had to swallow down a loud moan as the mental image got him a bit harder and resist the urge to rub himself against Tony's skin. Or the comforter. Whichever was closer.

He did as Bucky'd suggested, though. Albeit after taking a second to grope after his composure and control. Steve shifted down, repinning Tony's hands at his sides and settling his weight on the bed with his hips cradled between Tony's legs, letting Tony rub against his abs, as he sucked a mark into Tony's skin.

"Nnngh, Steve!" Tony switched tactics, trying to urge him on instead of Bucky, the rasp in his voice sending a wave of heat through Steve to coil in his gut. "Come on, more! Harder! God, please, I need it, I need you. Fuck! Need you so fucking bad."

In the corner of his vision, Steve could see Bucky shift, ignoring Tony's pleas, his hand moving faster as he jerked himself off more insistently. Tony squirmed and bucked, prompting Steve to shift one of his hands to Tony's hips to keep his balance. Tony's freed hand flew to Steve's shoulder, grip almost harsh as he forgot to rein in his strength, fingertips and blunt nails digging into the skin of Steve's bicep.

"Damn, Tony," Bucky put in, "you beg so pretty, you know. Makes me wish we could draw this out. Make it last and last." Tony whined, plaintive and almost pained, as Bucky continued, "but that's not what I'd be after, this time. Not after that session you orchestrated so beautifully earlier. No. This time I'd open you up," he paused as Steve reached for the lube, pulling another full voiced sound out of Tony as their skin brushed together in interesting ways, before he added, "I'd tease you open slowly, inch by inch, until you were ready to blow just from that. Then I'd pull away, pull my fingers right back out so you feel empty and wanting. Let you make all those amazing lusty sounds in the back of your throat for a while as I licked my way back up the blush that's turning you red from your neck to your navel."

Steve bit his lip to hold back the words that threatened to trip off his tongue, hearing that. It only half worked. He had to muffle them in Tony's skin to keep from breaking the moment. Slicking up his fingers, he forced aside the memory of doing more or less the same to Bucky a half hour ago. Thinking about that would only make this hard-- err, more difficult.

Tony was using a lot more of his strength than usual, trying to get more, to get what he wanted, making Steve work to hold him down, and it was only fanning the flames hotter between them. After a moment, Tony gathered his wits enough to catch Bucky's attention. "And then? And after--" He broke off when Steve started opening him up, gasping for air for just long enough that Steve wasn't sure he'd finish the sentence. "After you've got me on the edge?"

Bucky chuckled, and the sound made Steve's fingers twitch where they were buried inside Tony. It pulled one of the low throaty noises out of Tony that Bucky had been describing.

"Fuck, Steve," Bucky put in, "you should see his face right now."

"Think if I did," Steve replied, leaving his face tucked into the curve of Tony's neck, "this'd be over too soon."

Tony whined at them both. "Come on! Jesus fuck, if you don't, I might just come from your fingers, and I want one of you in me." 

"What about both," Bucky offered.

Steve couldn't help biting down on the muscle of Tony's shoulder that happened to be in reach. Tony jerked hard in his arms and came, almost silent, this time. He slowly relaxed, coming down inch by inch, as Steve pulled his fingers gently back out.

"Well, shit, Tony. Didn't think that'd be the thing to set you off," Bucky smirked, implying the exact opposite.

"Shut up," was the grumbled and rather petulant reply as Tony wormed his way out of Steve's grip. "You're gonna make that up to me."

"How'd you like another show," Bucky offered. "Looks like Steve could go again."

"Suppose I could, but don't think I'm going to make it easy on you," Steve huffed.

Tony stretched languidly before climbing to his feet. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Don't start the party without me." He disappeared into his en suite bathroom. "And don't think you're getting away with that double penetration remark without a discussion later."

Steve let himself flop down onto his back with a low groan. The mental image of that… let alone imagining what that would feel like...

Small wonder Tony hadn't been able to hold back.

"Hey, punk," Bucky appeared in Steve's line of sight, leaning over him. "Do you _want_ to go another round?"

"Do you?"

"It'd be nice… but I can just as well jerk off in the shower, if you don't." Bucky smirked wickedly, "got this new polymer thing to test out, after all."

Without a change in his expression to warn his lover, Steve pounced, convinced by that statement alone. He caught Bucky's wrists, his hands shooting out to pin them above Bucky's head on the pillows even as he rolled them so that Bucky was on his back. It sent a jolt through him when their hard cocks lined up just right in the process. The feeling of steel and titanium alloy coated with a layer of soft polymer was still new, and rapidly becoming a turn on. "Just what did you want to try, Buck?"

"Thought I'd start small," Bucky shot back. "Thought I'd use it to touch every inch of you and let you get used to the feeling. And then when you did, I'd try jerking you off with it."

"And what about you?"

Bucky gave him a look. "Doesn't matter. Either you'll take care of me," he leered at Steve, "or I will."

"Alright."

Before Steve had decided what to do, Bucky had wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and used a combination of brute force and leverage to roll them over. It meant he wound up straddling Steve's thighs and that the grip Steve had had on his hands was now working against Steve, allowing Bucky to pin him instead.

"Well, now," Tony reemerged from the bathroom to lean against the doorframe with a knowing look on his face, his cocked hips emphasising the long lines of his body. He was still nude. The flush Bucky had commented on earlier had mostly faded, leaving his olive skin almost glowing. The effect was almost intoxicating. He gave the two of them a long once-over. "What did I miss?"

Steve had glanced over almost instinctively when Tony spoke, his manners taking over for just long enough that his eyes caught on the sight Tony made. It gave Bucky a chance to get the drop on him. He shifted Steve's pinned hands into his right hand, and used the left to tweak at Steve's skin as he moved it down Steve's torso. The first touch got a surprised sound out of Steve, the touch unexpectedly sharp. The second a short laugh, as Bucky hit one of Steve's few ticklish spots. The third an expression of mingled want and intrigued interest, hitting a sensitive point just under his ribs. And then Bucky wrapped his prosthetic hand around Steve and started jerking him off without preamble. The weird mix of familiar body language and new sensations was making Steve all but writhe under his hands.

It was enough to make a man quite smug, and Steve could see the evidence on Bucky's face. Almost without looking.

Tony whistled appreciatively, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. "Damn, Barnes, you play him like a fiddle."

"Well," Bucky quipped back, his voice slightly breathy and a little higher pitched than usual, "we've known each other for most of a century." He paused, trying to look thoughtful and really only managing to get to hungry, before he added, "maybe next time you could add some texture to this coating of yours. It'd be nice to have grip pads like Steve's got on his uniform gloves."

And that was that. He was done. The reminder of Tony's enthusiastic endorsement of both his own work in redesigning the gloves and the memory of just what he'd gotten Steve to do to test them out had Steve at the end of his stamina.

The feeling of Bucky's newly coated prosthetic was already enough to drive Steve half-crazy, as it was, and Bucky wanted to make it even harder to resist? The shudder that went through Steve as the thoughts tumbled and tangled with the sensations made Bucky's grip on him tighten just that little bit, and Steve came, his eyes falling shut as he bit his lip but failed miserably at keeping his loud groan behind his teeth.

When he was done, long moments later, Steve let himself fall back onto the pillows and forced his hands to uncurl where he'd unconsciously wrapped them tightly around Bucky's metal wrist and a big chunk of the comforter. Wordlessly, he pulled Bucky down into a kiss by the nape of his neck.

Tony sauntered over, a moistened towel in his hand and started cleaning him up, lingering in a few interesting places. He must have grabbed it while Steve hadn't been paying attention. "If you're trying to get a third round out of me," he quipped at Tony when his lover succeeded in teasing a vaguely interested twitch out of him, "give me a few minutes."

Bucky rolled his eyes, a hint of strain coming into his voice. "He'd best get me off first."

"Sure, sure," Tony laughed, pulling away from Steve, and tossing the towel vaguely in the direction of the bathroom. "That can be arranged. How do you want it, Buck?"

"I want your mouth and hands all over me," Bucky replied, an intense look in his eyes. "I want you to throw my legs over your strong shoulders and pin me to the bed by my upper arms. I want you to make me come with those talented hands of yours as you take me deep into your throat."

"If I weren't tapped out after that last round..." Tony groaned.

Bucky huffed, amused. "Focus, Tony."

"Right, right. Steve, come here."

Steve watched the pair of them for a long moment before he obeyed, trying to commit the scene to memory for later. "What do you want me to do?"

"Whatever seems appropriate," Tony smirked. "We do work well as a team, don't we?"

Steve pretended to consider that. "I suppose you have a point."

Bucky groaned and halfheartedly swatted at him, ignoring Tony for the moment. "What the hell, Steve," he protested. "Thought you were on my side in all this."

Steve didn't bother answering, his attention on Tony's graceful movements instead. Tony had apparently come up with a plan, and settled himself astride Bucky's thighs, balanced just above Bucky's knees.

"Steve," Tony smirked, making Steve look up and catching his eye, "fast or slow?"

Bucky tried to protest, but his voice cut off abruptly when Tony leaned in to kiss him thoroughly. Steve bit his lip. It was too soon for him to go again, but if they drew this out, he could. On the other hand, neither of the others would likely manage it, and jerking off just wouldn't be satisfying after tonight's play.

"Fast," he decided.

Tony broke the kiss, slowly raising his head, and nodded. "Fast. You ready for this, Buck?"

"Shut up and get on with it," Bucky growled, impatience getting the better of him.

With an exaggerated leer, Tony moved, leaning over Bucky to reach for the nightstand to his left. Pulling open a drawer, he pulled out a slender vibrator and tossed it at Steve. "Here. Apply as needed, three times daily." 

Steve caught it and laughed at the face Bucky made. "Three might be a bit much, don't you think?"

"Nah. Just gotta space them out properly," Tony shot back, turning his attention back to Bucky. "Now. Where were we."

It wasn't a question, Steve noted, amused, watching as Bucky tried to thrust up to get Tony to touch him properly.

Tony leaned down to kiss him thoroughly and caught Bucky's hands when they flew up to try to grab at Tony's shoulders. Intertwining their fingers and pushing Bucky's hands back down, Tony broke the kiss and pulled away just far enough to stare into Bucky's eyes. Bringing Bucky's left hand around without letting go of it, Tony used both of their hands to tease at Bucky's torso, taking a wandering but fairly quick way down to use both their hands to jerk Bucky off. Steve debated what approach to take for a moment, then ran a hand down Tony's flank in one long caress.

"Tony," Steve said, nudging at Tony's hip, "shift over. Onto the mattress."

Not missing a beat, Tony rose up on his knees and did as Steve had asked. It pulled a whine out of Bucky, who missed the comforting weight and warmth. He did like being pinned to the bed. Steve ignored the unsubtle plea, though. He had something better in mind.

Shifting just enough to grab the tube of lube that had all but vanished in the tangle of pillows, Steve slicked up his fingers, the vibrator, and then dribbled some over Tony's fingers, making the movements of their hands suddenly smoother.

When he did as Bucky had requested, shouldering Bucky's legs, a shudder went through Bucky. He'd probably guessed what Steve had in mind. Judging by Tony's smirk, _he_ definitely had.

Steve worked one finger into Bucky, pleased that his lover was still somewhat slick from their first romp, then added a second and didn't move for a long minute, as Bucky adjusted and muttered filthy things.

"Fucking hell, Steve, I love your fingers," Bucky was saying, "strong and thick and still so damn controlled. Come on, fuck, give it to me. I need you to move."

Steve let him ramble for a moment longer, then pulled his fingers back out to the sound of an accompanying whine as Bucky's back arched. The sound cut off a moment later, though, when Steve worked the tip of the vibrator in and paused. "Good?"

"Fuck, yes, Steve! Come on, please. Fuck, come on, please, Steve," Bucky managed.

Tony was watching Bucky writhe under their touches, seemingly entranced, so it was up to Steve. "Alright, Buck."

Carefully, but with enough force to make it satisfying, he pushed the vibrator in the rest of the way in on one smooth thrust. He kept his hand on it, making sure it hit just the right angle, and let the moment draw out just the least little bit, savoring the sight before turning on the toy.

Bucky lasted all of a few seconds before he came all over his and Tony's hands and his own stomach with a slightly hoarse moan. "Jesus, Tony! Steve!"

Tony carefully pried their hands away, releasing Bucky from his grip, and pulled him into an embrace instead not caring that Bucky was in far from pristine shape while he had just showered. Steve disposed of the toy, then followed suite. Tony had the right idea, he decided, curling around both his lovers and knowingly doing a terrible job of hiding a smile in Bucky's shoulder. They could clean up later.

Maybe in the morning. Sleeping with both his fellas right there sounded like the best idea right now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art Gift inspired by 'It's all in the way you touch me' by antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377131) by [ssyn3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3)




End file.
